


Vorago

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, And other porny plot(less) devices, BDSM, Bondage, Felching, Incest, Knotting (only happens once), M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry has just realized there's a hole in his aura. What does he have to do to fix it?(Truthfully, this is the only true PWP I ever wrote. So this is how depraved I CAN get, when I let myself. Read if you dare.)





	1. Vorago

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort is dead in this, I don't care how, make something up. Whatever makes you happy works.
> 
> This takes place Harry's Seventh year, and I know some parts of it are far-fetched, this was mostly an exercise to practice my smut writing. I decided it's worth sharing, so everyone who reads me consistently can see how bad it CAN get. 
> 
> I TRY to come up with plot, but it's by no means necessary. 
> 
> Read at your own risk, and if you dare to read, I hope you enjoy!

Harry sighed, balling his hand into a fist and crumpling the letter he held. Dumbledore had started up his Occlumency lessons again. Well, there went the rest of his vacation.

 

He'd defeated Voldemort a few weeks ago, just days after his seventeenth birthday. However, killing him had unexpectedly thrown the link between them wide open, and the backlash had severely damaged Harry's aura. He was constantly channelling spirits, being possessed, and just couldn't seem to keep himself in his body. The channellings and possessions he could live with, but the out-of-body experiences were... Quite dangerous to his sanity, really. He had witnessed some pretty vile things through them, and could no longer meet the eyes of either Dumbledore or Professor Binns.

 

Hopefully, he'd master Occlumency quickly, so that he could fill the void and keep himself to his body (and keep his body to himself).

 

*****

 

Severus sighed as Harry stormed into his office. Weeks of fighting back-to-back had not made them friends, but arguing with each other was now something they did out of habit, rather than any real malice. "Potter," He drawled. "I need to be able to see your aura. Do I have your permission?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you _need_ it?" He asked.

 

Severus ground his teeth. "Well, as I am not a licensed healer, _yes_ , actually, I _do_."

 

Harry nodded. "Fine. Go ahead."

 

Severus murmured a spell, waving his wand over Harry's body. He sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. "Impossible. How are you still alive?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I survived the Killing Curse, didn't I? I'm really fucking lucky." He replied cheekily.

 

Severus sighed. "Language." He chastised, circling Harry slowly, examining the aura fully. There was a huge hole over the chest, and several tears in various other places, making the boy frighteningly vulnerable to mental attacks. Strangely, though, the hole looked older than the tears. By a few years, in fact. If he was completely honest with himself, it looked like it might have been there since the boy turned fifteen, making him... But no. Dumbledore would have noticed, and he would have said something.

 

"You'll need to learn Occlumency before I can teach you to fill the gaps, because you'll need to be able to see them yourself, and Occlumency will allow you to make sense of what you see in your mental landscape, which is the only way for one to see their own aura.” He explained.

 

Harry groaned. "Bloody wonderful. What are you waiting for?"

 

Severus sneered at him. "Legilimens!" He flew into Harry's mind--and bounced back out just as quickly as he had gone in. The feeling reminded him of bashing his head against a brick wall. It was painful, it was difficult, and it was _not working_. He recovered and hummed in satisfaction. "Very good. When did you finally learn to Occlude?"

 

Harry frowned. "What? I didn't. That is to say, I _can’t_. Shouldn't be able to, at least."

 

Severus frowned. "Legilimens." He murmured and slid in, testing the barrier he found. It was, strangely enough, opaque, completely obscuring his view of Harry's mind, which was impossible to create by one's self, but was common enough for Vorago. "Dear Salazar." He breathed. "You really _are_ a Vorago. I am only stunned that we didn't discover this sooner."

 

Harry frowned. "First off, I'm a _what_ , now?"

 

Severus smirked. "You are not human." He explained.

 

Harry groaned. "Yes, you old bat, _that_ much I understood. But what the bloody _fuck_ is a Vo... Thing?" He asked, waving his arms around, gesticulating wildly.

 

Severus calmly cast Petrificus Totalus. "One: detention with me for a week when school starts, for cheek. Two: _language_ , Mr. Potter. Three: a Vorago is a magical creature that has a naturally-occurring hole in their aura. It appears when they come into their powers, at fifteen years of age. I daresay, you are apparently a special case. Instead of being drawn to those people that would fill your aura while in the dreamscape, you seemed to gravitate more to the Dark Lord. Perhaps that is because of the bond you shared. That may also be the reason I was able to get into your head, when I can't now. We were linked through the Dark Lord's mark, to your scar." He let the spell up so that Harry could respond.

 

Harry groaned. "Why me?"

 

Severus chuckled. "Because if one chapter of your life closes, another must invariably open. You are, after all, the Boy Who Lived." He said softly, holding back laughter.

 

Harry glared at him. "What is this 'hole' thingy about?" He asked.

 

Severus sighed. "You really need to work on your vocabulary." He responded unhelpfully.

 

Harry growled. "Why do I have a _hole_ in my _aura_ , _Sir_?" He hissed.

 

Severus smiled. "Because you are a _Vorago_ , you _idiot_." Severus responded in an acidic tone.

 

Harry growled. "I mean, how do I get _rid_ of it?" He snapped.

 

Severus sneered. "You don't 'get rid of it,' idiot boy. You _fill_ it."

 

Harry blinked in confusion. "With what?" He asked softly.

 

Severus sighed. "With help from three to seven people. You'll know who those people are by how you feel when they pay _any_ kind of attention to you."

 

Harry frowned. " _How_ will I feel? Sir." He quickly added.

 

Severus smiled. "It will feel almost as if it is sustaining you, which it is, in a way. Without having at least one of these people around you for long periods of time, you will become lethargic and begin to sicken. It's a wonder you made it this far, really. One person you draw from must still be here." He smirked. "Which means, it's one of your professors. For _shame_ , Potter."

 

Harry blushed. 'Shit. It _can’t_ be...' His heart stopped in shock, then began pounding. 'It _is_ him.' He thought in despair.

 

"Oh." Was all he could think to say.

 

Severus sneered. "It's probably that werewolf. It must be wonderful for you to have him back, even if it is only for one year."

 

Harry blushed. "Sure." He muttered, unwilling to admit that the person who most closely matched Snape’s description was the Potions Master himself.

 

Severus blinked in shock as Harry suddenly stiffened, clenched his eyes shut, shivered, then relaxed, opening his eyes and letting his whole body relax. When he spoke again, his voice was deeper, and he sounded bored. "Much better. Hello. You are... Severus? You're the current Potions Professor, correct?"

 

Severus sneered. "Wonderful. The boy gets himself possessed at the _best_ times. So, who am I speaking to?"

 

Harry smirked, and the expression looked strangely at home on his face. "Salazar."

 

Severus's eyebrows rose. "Indeed? A pleasure, really. Why have you chosen to take him over now?"

 

Salazar looked him over. "Hm. I just wanted to see for myself who my Heir's Matches would be. I’ve found myself, thus far, highly unimpressed." He said, turning to leave the room.

 

Severus blinked in shock. "We weren't done with our lesson." He protested.

 

Salazar turned to sneer at him. "You are now." He said.

 

Salazar left, heading up to the room he could feel Harry's aura being drawn to. Soon, the Vorago would learn how to tap into his powers and let them lead him to his Matches, but so far, the ability was beyond the teen.

 

Which left Salazar free to do as he wished with the ability.

 

He headed into the headmaster’s office, feeling the presence leave just as he neared the stairs. He headed up the stairs and entered the headmaster’s office. “Albus.” He spoke sharply.

 

Dumbledore turned, smiling. “Ah, Harry has gotten possessed again. I take it he has not learned Occlumency yet?”

 

Salazar sneered. “Impertinent muggle-loving buffoon. Shall I seal your mouth shut to get you to listen to me?” He asked silkily, pulling out Harry’s wand.

 

Dumbledore sighed, seating himself behind the desk. “Always a pleasure, Salazar.” He said gravely. “To what do I owe this visit?”   
  
Salazar’s eyes glowed with cold fury. “I _told_ you I didn’t want _my heir_ growing up with Muggles. I _warned_ you that they wouldn’t understand what was normal for him and what wasn’t. I warned you that they wouldn’t even _care_ , and yet, you failed to heed my warnings. Now, see what your sheer idiocy has wrought, _Headmaster_.” He swept the wand over Harry’s body, spitting the last word as if it were a curse.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes widened. “Oh, dear.” He breathed.

 

Salazar sneered. “ _That’s_ all you have to say? The boy is a Vorago that has been without his Matches for two years now!” He seethed. “I’d think it would be a bit more alarming to you!”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Well, I cannot change the past. But I can rectify the situation late, at least.”

 

Salazar snarled. “See that it isn’t _too_ late, you sorry excuse for a wizard.” He hissed, then swept out of the room, calling the man a few inventive words in Parseltongue.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was sitting in the library surrounded by books on Vorago, already opened to certain pages. He sighed. “Looks like Rowena gave me a homework assignment. Oh, joy.” He said sarcastically, pulling one of the books to him and starting to read.

 

He paled at the first thing he found out. The hole was supposed to be fed by _sexual_ attentions for best effect.

 

‘No. No, no, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ having _sex_ with _Snape_! The two words don’t even belong in the same sentence together!’ He thought, groaning at the fact that his cock seemed to disagree.

 

He continued reading, dreading what he would find out.

 

*****

 

The parchment was covered in ink spots and scratched-out phrases by the time he was finished reading, but Harry finally felt that he had a grasp on just what exactly he was now.

 

He would need to find his other… ‘Matches,’ soon, unless he really did want to sleep with Severus.

 

Looking over the parchment of notes, he realized that this explained a lot of how he had changed after fifth year.

 

If a Vorago manifested, which would happen on their fifteenth birthday, and didn’t properly bond with at least one of their matches within the first year, they would become depressed, irritable, apathetic, and would lose appetite, sex drive, not that Harry’s had ever been raging, and ability to concentrate, as well as looking generally worse than they could. It also tended to affect stature.

 

Of course, Harry’s ability to concentrate had been shot ever since Voldemort’s return, but it was nice to know that now it wasn’t his fault.

 

He sighed and checked the time. “Shit!” He whispered, grabbing his notes and leaving the books out as he ran up to Gryffindor Tower, back to his empty dormitory, at one AM.

 

*****

 

Harry blinked, frowning. “Where the hell-”

 

“What are _you_ doing in my bathroom, Potter?”

 

Harry turned and his mouth fell open as he stared at Malfoy. He was dressed in nothing but a tiny silk robe, which hid _nothing_ , and he was sopping wet, skin still pink and moist from a bath, apparently. “I… You… How?”

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “If you could get _out_ of my dream, I’d like to go get buggered by the latest wet dream the universe, in all her wisdom, has decided to bestow upon me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Or, maybe, you’re _supposed_ to be here, hm? Are _you_ my dream tonight? I must say, this is a welcome change. I’ve been waiting for you to show up for a _while_. Although, I’d much prefer to have you repeatedly, in the flesh, but we do what we must.” He murmured, stepping behind Harry to press against his back and slide his hands under the shirt, fingernails scraping over Harry’s nipples as Draco removed the shirt.

 

Harry gulped, his erection springing to life. “Malfoy-”

 

“Please, _do_ call me Draco.” The blond purred, licking Harry’s jaw lightly.

 

Harry whimpered. “Draco, what are you doing?” He asked.

 

“What you were brought here for.” The amusement in the blond’s husky voice was apparent, and Harry felt his face heat.

 

“Dray, maybe this is a little too fast to be moving-” Harry’s voice broke as Draco’s hand cupped his erection through his trousers, rubbing firmly. He was aware of his head falling back and his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

 

“Dray?” Draco whispered. “I think I like that. Tell you what, Golden Boy. _You_ can call me Dray whenever you like. It’ll be something just between us. Of course, it’ll never happen in real life, but this will suffice.”

 

Harry nodded, hips jerking erratically. “O-okay!” He agreed.

 

Draco took his hand and led him to the bed. “I want to bottom.” The blond whispered. “For you. I’ve never bottomed before, though.”

 

Harry flushed. “I don’t think that’s a great idea, Dray. I’m a virgin. I don’t know what to do.”

 

The blond’s eyes opened wide. “Why does even my _subconscious_ make you a bloody virgin?! No one else ever was!”

 

Harry blushed. “I… Don’t know. But I _am_.” He whispered.

 

“Fine.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll top you, then. But if you ever show up in my dreams again, I want you in me, got it?”

 

Harry laughed at the irritation in his voice. “I think I can manage that.”

 

Draco growled, grabbing Harry’s wrist and dragging the teen into his bedroom. He shoved Harry onto the bed and climbed on it, crawling over Harry, removing the rest of his clothing with a speed that surprised Harry.

 

“Whoa! Calm down! I don’t think I’m- Mmm…”

 

Draco smirked against Harry’s mouth as he slowly fisted the teen’s cock, muffling his protests with his mouth. ‘Merlin, but he’s responsive! I wish this could really happen, but with father’s plans for me to give the family an heir and settle down with a nice, Pureblooded Witch, it never even stood a chance. So I’ll take this.’ He worked Harry’s prick slowly, watching his own hand as it stroked the length, pre-ejaculate beading on the tip.

 

Draco swallowed, licking his lips, as he felt an urge he had never experienced before: the urge to lick up that drop of fluid. ‘What the hell.’ He decided finally, ‘It’s not like this is real. I can do whatever I bloody well want!’ He leaned down and lapped up that droplet, sighing. “Delicious.”

 

Harry’s hips jerked upwards and he gaped at the blond. “Are you fucking _serious_?!” He squeaked.

 

“Deadly.” Draco purred. “You taste like ambrosia. I want more.” That being said, Draco went to work accomplishing his desire. He dove down on Harry’s shaft, taking it into his throat all the way to the root, then back up to swirl his tongue around the ruby head.

 

Harry moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as his hands grasped at the sheets desperately. “Fuck, Dray!” He squeaked. “No one’s ever- Nng!” He nearly swallowed his own tongue when Draco took his cock all the way into his throat and _growled_! “Shit!” He squeaked, then came.

 

Explosively.

 

Draco’s eyes widened as he pulled off of Harry’s cock quickly, coughing and wiping cum off his chin. “How rude, Potter!” He snapped, glaring at the teen. “Here I am, doing you a favour, and you _come_ in my _mouth_ without _warning_?!” He sneered. “How… Amateurish.”

 

Harry huffed, staring at the wall, cheeks tinted pink. “Well, I _am_ a _virgin_.” He reminded Draco.

 

Draco sighed. “That will only get you so far, you know. But I’ll let it slide this once. How long do you take before you can go again?”

 

“With the right motivation, five minutes.” Harry’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as he spoke.

 

Draco smiled happily. “Oh, _good_.” He purred. “Let’s see if I can… Motivate you.”

 

Suddenly, Harry’s hands were pinned above his head and he was being kissed with a fervour he would never have associated with the cool, aloof Slytherin Prince. He moaned helplessly, writhing as he felt himself harden again.

 

Draco pulled away as he felt the hardness forming against his thigh. “Oh, _nice_ work, Potter!” He said, impressed. He ran a single finger over the bottom of Harry’s prick. “That was _really_ fast.”

 

Harry blushed. “Um, thanks?”

 

“That was definitely a compliment. And you are _very_ welcome.” Draco purred, grabbing the lube his dream had supplied. He lubed his fingers and grabbed one of Harry’s toned legs, shoving it against the Gryffindor’s chest. “Hold that for me, yes?” He asked, then slowly worked a finger into Harry’s virgin entrance.

 

Harry hissed, clinging to his leg with both arms. “Ow! That _hurts_!”

 

Draco slowed, but didn’t stop. “Trust me, you want this part over with. It only hurts this bad the first time.”

 

Harry nodded, sweat beading on his brow. He panted through gritted teeth, whimpering every time Draco went too deep or too fast.

 

Draco was as careful as he could be, preparing Harry thoroughly. Once he was done, he removed his fingers and positioned himself. “Ready for me, Baby?” He asked, combing a hand through Harry’s hair gently and locking eyes with him.

 

Harry gulped. “Yeah.” He replied.

 

“Push back against me.” Draco whispered, pushing forward.

 

*****

 

Harry woke as a loud alarm rang in his ears. He cursed, grabbing his wand, and cancelled the spell. “Fuck!” He buried his face in the pillow, then realized he had a problem to take care of. He rolled onto his back and slipped a hand into his boxers, imagining that it was Draco touching him instead. He replayed the encounter in his head, climaxing violently with Draco’s voice calling him ‘Baby’ ringing in his ears.


	2. It's in His Kiss

Harry looked up as Remus sat beside him, smiling tiredly.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, Cub.” Remus said, nudging Harry affectionately in a very wolf-like way. “How are you?”

 

Harry bit his lip as he realized just how much he craved Remus’ attention. Did it mean..? “Remy, can I ask you a question without changing things between us if I’m wrong?”

 

“Sure.” Remus replied flippantly, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

 

“Will you kiss me?”

 

Remus choked on his juice, staring at Harry in shock as he gasped for air. His wolf was ecstatic, but his human self was appalled at that reaction. Harry was barely seventeen! “Why?” He finally asked when he could speak.

 

Harry blushed. “I’m apparently a Vorago. I think you might be one of my… Matches?”

 

Remus sighed. Of course. And that’s why Harry was his mate. “Sure. We’ll wait until we finish breakfast and then we’ll go to my rooms.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Remy.”

 

*****

 

“Ready?”

 

Harry gulped and nodded. He stood and took Remus’ hand, walking out of the Great Hall with the man. Remus opened his door and led Harry in.

 

Harry sat on the couch, watching as Remus removed his tie and opened a few buttons on his shirt. “Cub, have you been kissed yet?” He asked conversationally.

 

Harry blushed, averting his gaze from the bit of Remus’ chest that was showing. “Uh, yeah. In fifth year, I kissed Cho Chang. I didn’t really like it, though.”

 

Remus smiled. “I think you’ll find kissing a schoolgirl to be vastly different to kissing a man.” He said, settling onto the couch next to Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, turning the teen’s face to his. “Relax. I’ll be gentle, and if you don’t like it, you can stop me. I will listen, Cub. Trust me.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, then nodded. “Okay.” He whispered.

 

Remus leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Harry’s.

 

Harry sighed, not feeling any fireworks or anything like that, but enjoying it nonetheless.

 

As soon as he thought that, though, Remus slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

 

There were the fireworks, the stars bursting, the angels singing, and every other wonderful thing that went with them.

 

Harry whimpered, leaning into Remus, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck, pressing himself as close to the werewolf as he could get. He felt as though he had finally been given the elixir of life, after years of dying slowly.

 

Remus broke the kiss and pulled back, panting. “Well, that was rather stimulating. How was it?”

 

Harry blushed, realizing that he now had a prominent erection. “Um, arousing?” He answered.

 

Remus laughed. “And?”

 

“And now you’re stuck with me.” Harry finished, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck again. “Kiss me again, Remy.” He pleaded.

 

Remus chuckled and claimed Harry’s lips again, sampling the teen’s unique flavour slowly this time, savouring the wet slide of tongues and the clash of teeth.

 

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Remus got up and opened it to find Severus there.

 

Severus’s eyes fell on Harry, whose lips were bruised and moist, his face flushed as he panted, hair more mussed than usual.

 

The Potions Master’s nostrils flared as his eyes darkened dangerously.

 

Harry’s breathing quickened further and he licked his lips, mouth hanging slightly open as Severus’ eyes bored into his.

 

“Lupin, the headmaster wanted to see you. And Harry, I believe it’s time to resume last night’s Occlumency lesson.” Severus said, lowly.

 

Remus walked back over to the couch, helping Harry up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Be good, Cub. I’ll see you soon.”  


Harry nodded, smiling happily. “Okay, Remy.”

 

Severus sneered at Harry. “Follow me.”

 

Harry followed Severus, biting his lip. ‘I wonder if he’d ever agree to being with me. Does he even wonder if maybe I need _him_ , too?!’

 

Severus led the way into his office. “Sit down. We need to discuss something that came up when you were unceremoniously _possessed_ yesterday.”

 

Harry sat, hanging his head. Severus sounded angry. “Yes, Sir?”

 

“I am one of your matches, aren’t I?” He snapped.

 

Harry looked up at him, flushing. “Yes, Sir.” He answered quietly.

 

Severus sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Potter, I do not hate you, but I _cannot_ be with a student in that way. It’s different for Lupin. He’s of the light, but I am an ex-Death Eater, and even though the public knows that I spied for the Order, they would jump at any chance to vilify me.”

 

Harry’s heart sank. He was trying not to get fired, or worse. Harry had no choice but to respect that. “I understand, Sir.”

 

Severus looked at him. “Which is why you must not let anyone know about your condition, lest they use it against me. I will not turn you away, but you will follow decorum when it comes to me. Agreed?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, Sir!” He agreed, a warmth spreading through his chest.

 

Severus groaned. “I would not be doing this at all if it weren’t necessary for your continuing good health. Do _not_ make me regret it.”

 

“I won’t!” Harry said eagerly.

 

“And you still need to learn to harness your abilities. Occlumency will not be necessary, since your aura will repair itself in time, when you receive the attentions you need. _Meditation_ , however, _is_ necessary. You will study from a few books in the library, and when you think you are ready, you will demonstrate for me what you have learned. I will allow you no more than one week to learn the basics.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“For Merlin’s sake, Harry, call me Severus! I am not going to hold you at a distance. Regardless of how I may seem, I am not a cold man when it comes to lovers, and we will no doubt reach that level, in time. I will not tolerate that level of formality.”

 

“Alright, Severus.” Harry said as the man stood and walked over to Harry’s chair.

 

Severus smiled. “Much better. Unlike Lupin, I prefer to enjoy the wait as much as the relationship. I will not be kissing you until you have learned to properly meditate. Do you think you’ll survive?” He teased, leaning over Harry’s body, hands braced on the arms of the chair.

 

Harry sighed, nodding. “I suppose.”

 

*****

 

Harry growled, sitting in front of Remus’ door, waiting for the werewolf to finish talking to Dumbledore. He heaved a sigh of relief when the man appeared at the end of the hallway. “Remy!” He threw himself into the man’s arms, smiling happily. “Remy, I need to go to Diagon Alley.” He pouted.

 

Remus raised a brow. “Oh? And why would this be?” He asked, holding Harry at arm’s length, looking at him expectantly.

 

“I still need to get my school supplies, plus Severus gave me more homework. I also miss Fred and George, and want to check on my investment.” He said, grinning.

 

Remus smiled at him. “Fine, then. Are you ready to go now?”

 

Harry nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

Harry fingered the shrunken purchases in his pocket. ‘I think it’s a good thing Remus let me book-shop alone. I never would have gotten some of these otherwise.’ He thought.

 

Remus led Harry into the twins’ store, looking around, stunned. “Bloody hell, it’s a bigger version of Sirius’s _bedroom_!”

 

Harry giggled. “Was it really this _dangerous_?”

 

“Worse. Not only were there pranks, but he had a few Dark items in there, too.” Remus said lowly, as Fred spotted them.

 

George came up behind Harry, draping himself over Harry’s shoulders, and Harry felt a warmth spread through him. _This_ was family.

 

“Heya, mate! Remus, nice to see you looking after him.”

 

Remus smiled. “He’s too reckless for me to let him out alone.”

 

“ _Hey_!” Harry shouted, offended.

 

Fred laughed, draping an arm around George. “Too true.”

 

Harry pursed his lips and slumped his shoulders. “Bunch of bastards.” He grumbled.

 

Remus cupped his cheek, raising Harry’s face to his. “I love you, Cub.” He whispered, then kissed Harry, gently, causing the brunet to sigh.

 

George raised an eyebrow. “Okay, we’re closing early today. Come upstairs and have a drink with us and the two of _you_ can explain when you became an item.” He said, closing and locking the front doors with a quick spell.

 

Harry blushed. “Great. Thanks, Remy. Now they’re never going to give me any peace.”

 

Remus laughed as they followed the twins upstairs to their apartment. “Peace from a Weasley? Cub, you’re asking for a bit much.”

 

Fred got out a bottle of Firewhiskey and grinned. “Now, Harry, we need you to drink as much as you can. If you don’t, we won’t be able to molest your inebriated self, now will we?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha, very funny.” He said dryly, accepting the glass he was handed.

 

Remus accepted the next, sitting next to Harry on the couch. Fred and George squeezed in next to him, Fred practically sitting on George’s lap.

 

“So?” George asked, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Harry’s a Vorago, and I am one of his matches.” Remus said calmly, taking a drink, his eyes watching Harry’s throat as the teen swallowed his latest sip.

 

Fred snorted. “Right. Like he would have lasted two years without his matches.” He said. When Remus remained silent, he gaped at Harry. “Really?!”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s why Siri’s death hit me so hard. I was already having issues with not having the contact I needed, and because of my bond with Voldemort I couldn’t find my matches through dreams. I think I _might_ be getting the dreams now, though.” He finished, thinking of his dream last night, which might mean that Draco Malfoy was one of his matches, as well.

 

George whistled. “Wow, Harry. That’s tough. You’re okay now, though?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah. And I think I’ll find the rest soon enough, anyway.”

 

He jumped as the Floo roared to life, and Bill stepped through, brushing  soot from his clothes. “This is ridiculous. Did you booby trap the damn thing?! Oh! Harry! Remus!” He grabbed a glass and poured a drink for himself. “Fancy meeting you here!”

 

“Bloody- One hell of a ride, I’ll tell you!” Charlie grumbled, stepping out of the Floo. “Next time we plan to visit, try not to _kill_ us, yeah?!” He snapped, glaring at Fred. “You two, honestly. And I thought you _loved_ us.”

 

George pushed at Fred, making the other man stand so that he could pour a glass of Firewhiskey for Charlie. “Forgot you were coming, sorry. We have _visitors_.” He said, indicating Harry and Remus.

 

Charlie smiled at them. “Hey. Long time, no see! How are you two?”

 

“Together.” Fred answered for them.

 

Bill chuckled. “About time, too. Remus has been watching you lustfully for _years_ , Harry. Bit sad to watch, really. I thought he didn’t stand a chance, poor sod.”

 

Remus smiled at him. “So did I. But Harry’s a Vorago, so he ended up with me for good.” He finished, brushing a lock of hair off Harry’s forehead.

 

Charlie wrapped an arm around George’s waist, pulling him close. “Where’s my kiss? I’d hate to think my own brother doesn’t love me anymore.” He purred.

 

Bill sat up, glaring at him. “Sorry, George, he’s already had a bit to drink. _Charlie_! _Company_!” He snapped, glancing at Harry.

 

George shrugged. “I think we can trust him.” He said softly, then kissed Charlie on the lips, gently. “I missed you.”

 

Charlie smirked. “I know.”

 

Bill sighed. “Great. Bloody wonderful. If Mum hears about this, we’ll all be disowned.” He groused.

 

Fred sat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. “Ah, but we _know_ Remus won’t tell, and Harry’s trustworthy.”

 

Bill seethed as Fred kissed him. “I don’t know why I put up with you guys.”

 

Charlie snorted. “Because you love us, and no one else will have you.”

 

“ _Excuse_ me?! I’ll have you know, I had to turn down _two_ dates to make it here tonight!”

 

Charlie pouted. “ _Two_?! I only had _one_!”

 

Harry snorted. “Tragedy, that.”

 

Fred rolled his eyes. “Hush, you. You have everyone on Earth falling at your feet, unlike us mere mortals.”

 

Harry assumed a mock-suffering look. “It’s not easy, being a God among men.”

 

Remus smirked. “Wonder who you had to interview to discover that.”

 

Harry just shrugged. “See if _you_ ever get laid, then.”

 

*****

 

“I think you’ve had _enough_ to drink, Harry.” Bill said, taking the glass of Firewhiskey out of his hand.

 

“You should go get something to eat.” George added, from his place under Charlie’s mouth.

 

Harry pursed his lips, pouting, and walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he found a can of mandarin oranges, thanking every deity known for Arthur’s obsession with Muggles. He set it on the counter and turned to look for a can opener, but crashed into Fred, knocking him down and falling on top of him.

 

Fred’s eyes widened as Harry just stared at him, not moving from where he was sprawled on top of him. The teen’s eyes were focused on his mouth.

 

Fred licked his lips, nearly moaning when Harry’s pupils dilated as he watched Fred’s tongue.

 

Suddenly, Harry was leaning down, claiming Fred’s mouth, and oh, _Merlin_ , he was _whimpering_!

 

Fred froze, his entire body becoming hard as a rock.

 

“Harry, you find anything ye— _Oh_.” Bill said softly, raising an eyebrow before turning to the other room. “Remus, I think I may have found another of Harry’s matches, and I need your help to detach them.”

 

Remus rushed into the kitchen, snorting when he saw Harry shamelessly frotting against Fred’s stunned speechless body.

 

“I’ve got him, you take the twin.” He said, picking up Harry easily.

 

Harry cried out in despair as he was pulled off of Fred, reaching out to the man.

 

“Harry, calm down. He’s taken, sort of. We need to discuss this. Calm, Cub.”

 

Harry calmed down, Remus’ hand caressing his back doing wonders to help. “Sorry.” Harry whispered.

 

Fred sighed. “Remus, do you think..?”

 

“Probably. Cub, it’s common for Vorago to have several mates in the same family. It helps to keep the energies you receive from rejecting each other. I think you may have more matches here than you think. The question is, how many?” Remus explained.

 

Harry blushed. “So I’ve got to kiss _everybody_?” He whispered.

 

George got up and sat next to him, laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We won’t _force_ you to, but it’s the easiest way.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Okay. Fine. I’ll do it.” He said softly. He drew a deep breath.

 

Before he knew what was happening, George was pinned to the couch, being snogged by Harry, who had launched himself at the other twin with no warning.

 

Harry broke away suddenly, panting and looking at him with bright eyes. “Well, that’s a _yes_.” He said.

 

Charlie knelt in front of Harry. “Good thing you’re so cute.” He said, grinning. He brushed his lips against Harry’s, dipping his tongue inside when the teen opened for him.

 

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s shoulders.

 

Charlie pulled away, smiling. “Alright. Bill?”

 

Bill grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled the teen to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Never thought I’d have this chance. I feel blessed.”

 

Harry moaned as Bill’s mouth descended onto his, claiming him roughly.

 

“Well.” Remus said.

 

“Indeed.” Charlie added.

 

“Damn, that’s hot.” George whispered.

 

Fred tackled said twin to the floor, mauling him with his hands and mouth.

 

Bill finally raised his head and smiled. “Well, now we can all enjoy bringing both Harry _and_ Remus into our play.” He smirked. “How fun.”

 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, along with Severus Snape.” He added.

 

The twins raised their heads interestedly. “Really? Cause he’s hot.” Fred said eagerly.

 

Harry growled, launching himself at Remus. “I WANT SNOGGING, NOW!!!!” He shouted, then fastened his mouth onto Remus’.

 

Charlie laughed. “Demanding little thing. He’s definitely a submissive lover.”

 

Bill smiled wickedly, twining a hand through Charlie’s hair and lowering his face. “You would know, wouldn‘t you?” He whispered, then kissed Charlie, gently.

 


	3. Lucius' Way

“My _head_.” Harry moaned, opening bleary eyes and looking at the three naked men tangled together on the floor, Remus’ shirtless body on the couch, and his own boxer-clad self on the loveseat, bite marks adorning his chest. “Oh, no. What did we _do_?” He asked.

 

Bill came out of the kitchen, bringing him a potion and a cup of coffee. “Mad snogging session that ended with you being devoured. Don’t worry, we brought you off without taking you, sucking you, or otherwise having any form of actual sex. We want you to be completely _sober_ for that, not completely _pissed_.”

 

Harry blushed, taking the potion and coffee with a mumbled thanks. “So, now that we’re all together and I kind of need you around..?”

 

“Remus discussed it with us after you passed out. Charlie is going to help Hagrid teach, so Hagrid can have a dragon of his own, the twins are going to teach spell creation, and help Remus with Animagus training, and I was already accepted for Defence.” He said, sitting next to Harry. “We’ll be there if you need us.”

 

Harry nodded. “We should get back today. Severus will _kill_ me if I‘m gone much longer.”

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, seeing the note the black screech owl had dropped on his plate. It was written in an elegant hand, in emerald green ink.

 

‘Come to my rooms immediately.’

 

Harry sighed, leaving his lunch and heading down to the dungeons, feeling like he was walking to his death. He had tried to learn to properly meditate, but had only really managed it twice.

 

Severus was waiting outside his rooms. “Follow me.” He said coolly.

 

Harry followed him silently, eyes downcast, stomach churning with nervousness.

 

Severus closed the door. “Sit in front of the fire and meditate. I will see if you have fully learned to achieve an altered state of consciousness.”

 

Harry sat on the rug in front of the fire, keeping his eyes open as one book had suggested, and staring into the fire as his focal point. He concentrated on the movements of the flames, not letting any other thoughts intrude, and slowly began to drift.

 

He was lost in a vast world of nothingness, but he could feel things happening to him, as though he were experiencing them through a fog.

 

He was dodging a spell, laughing, shooting one back at his opponent, glee shooting through him as his opponent’s once-red hair became blue and white.

 

He was staring into space, thinking of the full moon, coming in just two days’ time, and wondering if his mate would be safe from his urges.

 

He was watching the teen he had lusted after for two years, staring into his fire, lost in a meditative trance, pride filling him as he saw that it was indeed a success.

 

He was kissing his brother, lost in a haze of pleasure, moaning softly as his shirt was removed, his long hair spreading around his head like an auburn halo.

 

He was telling his father about the dream, no, _vision_ he had experienced last night. The one where Harry and several other men, his Godfather included, had been welcoming his father and himself into their lives, sharing sexual exploits and their bodies with them willingly.

 

Harry suddenly broke out of his altered state, gasping. “Lucius!” He said in shock.

 

Severus looked at him sharply. “What?!” He asked, his voice strained.

 

Harry looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Lucius and Draco… I need them…” He whispered, still not fully aware of himself.

 

Severus cursed. “Harry, you _must not_ tell Dumbledore about them! He will use the information to hurt them, perhaps even get them thrown into Azkaban if he knows!”

 

Harry gasped. “ _No_!” He shouted. “I won’t let that happen! I _need_ them, Sev!”

 

Severus gritted his teeth. Draco was the only person to ever call him that, which meant that Harry had been seeing the truth. He had not only gone into a successful meditation, but had completed what Severus was going to try to teach him: How to use his bonds to find his Matches, and discover what they were doing at any time.

 

He sighed. “Harry, where are they?”

 

Harry pursed his lips, thinking. “Malfoy Manor, third floor library, near the Floo.”

 

Severus nodded. “Would you like to go with me?”

 

Harry blushed. “Would that be safe?”

 

“I will protect you from Lucius, if need be. Draco cannot do much to harm anyone, as of yet.” Severus drawled.

 

“Sure, then” Harry said softly.

 

Severus walked over to his desk, pulling out a silver amulet, inlaid with a crest. He held it out to Harry. “Grab hold.” Harry obeyed, quickly. “Portus.”

 

Harry stumbled as his feet hit the ground.

 

Severus smirked. “This is the receiving room. By now Lucius is aware of our presence. I can only wonder what he makes of your joining me, however.”

 

Harry smiled dryly. “I doubt he or Draco would be surprised.”

 

Lucius came striding into the room, Draco in tow. “Severus. Mr. Potter.” He said Harry’s name slowly. “Why are _you_ here?”

 

Harry’s eyes fell on Draco. “Dray.” He whispered.

 

Draco’s eyes widened and he drew a deep breath. “That wasn’t a dream?”

 

“I dreamt it, too.” Harry said softly. “I’m a Vorago.”

 

Lucius gasped. “How did you find us so late, then? You should have known two years ago.”

 

Severus sighed. “His bond with the Dark Lord blocked him, redirecting the dreams.” He answered. “However, Harry now knows that you two are for him.”

 

Draco smirked. “Well, if my vision was correct, then, so are you.”

 

“Indeed. However, I have not even kissed Harry.” He said smoothly.

 

Harry turned to him, scowling. “Yeah, why? I earned it. That was a successful meditation, as you can see.”

 

Severus smiled. “Indeed it was.” He said, then placed his hand at the back of Harry’s neck, pulling the teen in for the kiss he had earned.

 

Harry felt Severus’s lips touch his, and moaned. Severus took the chance, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, savouring the taste of the teen.

 

“I think I want to kiss him. Father?”

 

“Go ahead, Draco, if he will let you.”

 

Harry broke the kiss, looking at Draco and nodding.

 

Draco smirked and walked up to Harry, cupping his cheek. “My Father and I will thoroughly defile you, Baby.” He purred, then kissed him, gently. “But first, I want to worship you.” He whispered. “And hopefully you’ll be spending the first night of term in the Slytherin Head Boy’s room, with me. Is that okay with you?”

 

Harry nodded, panting.

 

Severus smirked. “We should be getting back.”

 

“One moment, Severus.” Lucius walked up to Harry. “I want to see you back here bright and early tomorrow morning. One hour before breakfast. Bring Harry with you.” He said. “You _know_ we need to talk.”

 

Severus’s lips tightened. “You can’t _honestly_ think-”

 

“If it wasn’t his way, then why were we chosen, hm? I think he _needs_ it, from us.”

 

Draco frowned. “Father?”

 

“It’s not your concern, Draco. Harry will tell you later, if he wishes.” Lucius said firmly.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Draco said petulantly.

 

*****

 

“How do you feel, Carus?” Severus asked, letting Harry into his rooms at ten till seven.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine. Little cold in here.” He said.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Come here.” He said, holding his arms out.

 

Harry stepped into his arms, blushing.

 

Severus lifted Harry’s chin with a finger. “Did you read up on Vorago, Mr. Potter?” He asked in his classroom voice.

 

“Yeah.” Harry answered defensively. “I’m not _stupid_!”

 

“Mm. And what did it say about feeling cold?”

 

Harry thought for a second, then blushed again. “Oh.” He needed the attention of one of his matches.

 

“Indeed. We have ten minutes. That should be long enough to tide you over.” Severus mused, then kissed Harry fiercely.

 

Harry gasped as heat flooded through him, moaning into Severus’s mouth. He clutched at the man’s shoulders.

 

Severus explored Harry’s mouth, leading him to the couch and pushing him down without ever breaking the kiss. When Harry was lying on his couch, he finally broke the kiss, moving down to the base of Harry’s neck, licking and nipping the skin there.

 

Harry moaned, lifting his hips. He whimpered when Severus’s hand crept under his shirt, sliding up to play with his nipples.

 

Severus moved back up to Harry’s mouth, giving him one more deep kiss and helping him up. “We should go.”

 

Harry nodded, unable to form a more coherent response, as his brain was still buzzing pleasantly.

 

“Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore thinks we’re shopping today. I don’t doubt he’s got at least _my_ Floo monitored.” Severus held out the pot of Floo powder.

 

Harry nodded again, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

 

*****

 

Lucius smiled as Harry stepped out of his Floo, shakily. “Ah, Mr. Potter. Sit.”

 

Harry sat on the loveseat that was facing the black leather chair that obviously belonged to Lucius. He looked up expectantly in time to see Severus come through the Floo.

 

“Severus.” Lucius smiled. “Are you ready to destroy a little piece of the Golden Boy’s innocence?” He purred.

 

“I really wish you wouldn’t do this.” Severus replied wearily.

 

Lucius sighed. “He needs to be told, Severus. I don’t think I can be any other way.”

 

Harry frowned. “’He’ would _really_ like to know what you’re talking about.” He said, interrupting them.

 

Lucius called for a house-elf.

 

“Yes, Master?”

 

“Harry, this is Cattie. Please refrain from freeing her. Cattie, we’ll be taking breakfast in here. Make sure there’s enough for three.” Lucius said, turning to Harry as she popped out. “Now, we need to discuss just what you are expecting of us as your Matches. Because there is something about Severus and I that you should know.”

 

Harry frowned. “What? You aren’t impotent, are you?”

 

Severus sighed. “Lucius, I could really use a drink _before_ we discuss this.”

 

Lucius chuckled, getting up and walking to the cabinet in the corner. “Scotch?” He asked.

 

“Please.” Severus replied.

 

Lucius looked at Harry. “Do you drink scotch? I have Firewhiskey, if you would prefer.”

 

“Firewhiskey.” Harry said, flushing at the look in Lucius’ eyes as the man took in Harry’s physique.

 

Lucius turned back to the drinks, smirking as he hummed in satisfaction. “Ah, Severus, shall I?” He asked, holding up a vial of a smoky liquid.

 

Severus got up and took the vial, sniffing the contents. “If you are going to insist on it, use mine. It lasts longer and will not leave us with a headache.” He said, handing Lucius a vial of a similar liquid, only it was clearer.

 

Lucius smiled. “You spoil me.” He said happily, slapping Severus’s ass as the man turned around to walk back to his seat.

 

Severus spun around, eyes narrowed. “Now is _not_ the time.” He growled.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It’s _always_ time for _me_ , Severus.” Lucius purred, adding two drops of the liquid to his and Severus’s drinks, then handing one to Severus and bringing the undistorted Firewhiskey to Harry.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius concealed a playful smirk behind his glass. “It’s called flirting.” He responded.

 

Harry stared at him, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

 

“Oh, the _vial_ , right. It’s something you will be introduced to yourself, in time. It is a drug, called Spice, and is used to increase pleasure and heighten all physical sensations. However, it is too powerful to be used on a virgin such as yourself.” He replied, sipping his drink.

 

Harry nodded, drinking his own, undistorted drink.

 

“So.” Lucius said, setting his drink down on the table. “We need to discuss sexual preferences. Harry, are you familiar with the term BDSM?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Yes. I’ve been interested in it for about a year now, but I haven’t tried it yet.”

 

Lucius flashed Severus a triumphant smirk. “And what position interests you?”

 

Harry flushed, but held his gaze. “Submissive, Sir.” He answered firmly.

 

Lucius stood, walking back over to the liquor cabinet. He took out a mahogany box, bringing it over to Harry. “I have been waiting a long time to find someone worthy of wearing this. As a Vorago Match is forever, you are my last option. I believe that, should you accept, it would suit you wonderfully.” He tapped the box with his wand, then opened it, looking at the contents fondly, before turning it to face Harry.

 

Harry gasped, his eyes widening.

 

“It is, of course, your choice.” Lucius added. “Both Severus and I prefer the title of ‘Master’ to anything else, and we are perfectly willing and able to share. If you agree, you will belong to both of us equally.”

 

It was an emerald green collar, with a small silver snake coiled around the Malfoy crest hanging from it. Harry began to reach for it, then drew his hand back. He looked at Lucius, then Severus. “What about… The others?” He asked.

 

Lucius took the box back to his seat, leaving it open on the table, Harry eyeing the collar longingly. “You will be allowed to lay with them, of course. I cannot stop you. However, touching _yourself_ will be strictly forbidden. If you need release, you will seek out one of your matches to satisfy your needs.”

 

Harry bit his lip, thinking. He suddenly stood, walking over to Lucius. He stopped in front of him, staring silently into Lucius’ eyes.

 

Lucius held his gaze, calmly.

 

Harry lowered his eyes, dropping to his knees in front of Lucius, head bowed. “Master.” He whispered. “Please.”

 

Lucius smiled, looking over at Severus smugly, as if to say, ‘He’s ours, now.’ He picked up the collar and slid it around Harry’s slim neck, fastening it.

 

“There are charms on this, Pet. It will be invisible to anyone who is not already aware of it. Only when you tell someone will they be able to see it. You will not be able to remove it yourself, so don’t even try.”

 

Harry shook his head, still facing downward.

 

“You have something to say, Pet?” Lucius asked, tilting Harry’s face up to his. “Do not be afraid to speak. I will tell you when your silence is required.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Master, I would never try to remove it!” Harry said, honesty shining in his eyes.

 

Lucius smiled tenderly. “Good. Do not keep your eyes down. I want to see them, Pet. They are lovely.”

 

Harry flushed. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Severus growled in annoyance. “You need to kiss him, Lucius. Only then will he be able to decide who is to be his first.”

 

Lucius looked up at Severus, still holding Harry’s chin in his fingers. “Ah? Are we eager? You want to know if you will be the one?”

 

Severus glared at him, then turned his face away.

 

“Very well.” Lucius chuckled. “Up, on my lap, Pet.” He said, releasing Harry and patting his lap as he leaned back.

 

Harry gulped and sat on his lap, squeaking as he was turned to straddle the man, eyes widening.

 

Lucius chuckled. “There. That will do nicely.” He purred, sliding his hand around to cradle the back of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry moaned, tilting his head back, letting Lucius support the weight as he discovered that the back of his neck was extremely sensitive.

 

“Delightful.” Lucius whispered, then brought his mouth down on Harry’s, thoroughly exploring his mouth, mapping out every centimetre and dedicating it to memory as he discovered the sweetness of his Vorago’s mouth.

 

Severus watched, letting himself finally revel in the fierce joy that he and Lucius would be giving the boy something that no other matches would be willing or able to. Something he needed, to be fully satisfied.

 

Harry mewled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lucius’ neck, pressing himself firmly against the man as he was flooded with that wonderful, familiar warmth.

 

When the need for air became acute, Lucius broke the kiss.

 

Harry shuddered, then stiffened in Lucius’ grip.

 


	4. Discussions and Firsts

Lucius watched, entranced, as Harry’s eyes were swallowed by black as his pupils dilated, completely obscuring the green. The Vorago turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Severus. Lucius shivered. The movement had been smooth, graceful and positively _feline_ , not to mention overwhelmingly sensual. Apparently Lucius had indeed been the last of his matches, as the Vorago in him was finally brought fully to the surface.

 

Harry quickly climbed down from Lucius’ lap and walked over to Severus, his slim hips swaying. He licked his lips, staring at Severus, then leaned down, kissing the surprised Potions Master. He moaned into the kiss, whining when he was gently rebuffed.

 

Severus smirked. “Thank you, Carus. While I am flattered, you must eat something before expending the energy I will require of you. Breakfast will be here shortly. Until then, we have much to discuss.”

 

Harry growled in annoyance, but sat down, curling himself against Severus’ side, staring hungrily at Lucius.

 

Lucius smirked. “I think he’ll prove to be very needy, indeed. We’ve chosen the perfect sub.”

 

“I think it’s more _him_ that chose _us_ , Lucius.” Severus said, smiling as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, hearing the soft sigh that Harry let out at the action.

 

“We need to discuss what we will and will not do.” Lucius said firmly. “Right, Severus?”

 

Severus sighed. “Indeed, that’s exactly where I was going with that. I myself will not have anything to do with either defecation or urination, as that is appalling, nor will I spill your blood intentionally, Carus. I believe Lucius feels the same?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I do. Also, I do not like using paddles or floggers, so if I feel the need to punish you, you will be feeling my bare hand on your lovely arse.”

 

Harry moaned at that thought. “Yes.” He whispered.

 

Severus chuckled. “I _will_ , however, use a paddle if I feel it is warranted. I do not flog or whip, either. However, I _do_ enjoy orgasm denial, although I am kinder than Lucius. I will use a spell to prevent you from coming. _He_ makes you stop yourself, and you get spanked if you cannot comply.” He said wryly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You’d certainly know _all about_ that, wouldn’t you? Never _did_ learn the control I tried to teach you.” He said, amused. “Both of us are into bondage, Severus will likely blindfold you as well as gag you, while I like to leave the eyes visible, except on rare occasions. You may still get gagged with me, if I feel you’ve been insolent or I just want you muffled.”

 

“Both of us enjoy communal bathing, so you will have to lose your modesty around us, which you will in time, anyway. We will both use handcuffs occasionally, and if you want, we both enjoy piercings.” Severus continued, then he shared a long look with Lucius, nodding before he turned back to look at Harry. “Also, you will, at some point, take both of us in your body at the same time.” He said firmly.

 

Harry’s eyes went from drowsily content to wide and fearful in an instant. “What? Is that even _possible_? It’ll _hurt_!” He said, worried.

 

Lucius sighed. “Calm yourself, Pet. We will not do you damage. We have used double penetration on submissive lovers before, as we have shared both our lovers and our bodies in the past. We know how careful to be, and it will wait until you are more experienced, so that you are not as tight as you will be at first. I know it _sounds_ frightening, but trust is very important in these matters. Rest assured that _nothing_ will be done without us first gaining your consent. This will be a traditional Dom/sub relationship, meaning that _you_ hold all the power. If you say no, and mean it, we will honour that. We both know and play by the rules, Pet.”

 

Severus smiled. “Is there anything we’ve missed?”

 

Lucius thought for a second. “No, that covers it.” He smiled as breakfast appeared on the table near the fire. They all got up and moved, Harry sitting on Severus’ lap, waiting for him and Luc to feed him whatever they thought he needed to eat.

 

“Very good, Pet.” Lucius praised him, as Harry accepted a piece of kiwi from his fingers. “You really _do_ want us to completely take care of you. This pleases me greatly.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss Harry, tasting the fruity flavour that lingered on his tongue.

 

*****

 

Harry leaned back against Severus, sighing. “I’m stuffed.” He said, weakly.

 

“Not yet.” Severus said, chuckling. He picked Harry up. “Lucius, could we borrow your furniture?” He asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “You can borrow my bed and my _son_ , if you’d like.” He said, leering at Harry. “That is, if you think you can go a few extra rounds.”

 

Harry grinned, showing off sharp, elongated canines.  “I think I can go _several_ times.” He shot back. “Can _you_?”

 

Severus chuckled. “Before we do this, one more matter needs to be addressed. You need safewords for when we play. You are familiar with the concept?”

 

Harry smiled sunnily up at Severus. “Mm-hm! Yellow will be a pause, and red will be the stop, just like Muggle streetlights.” He said simply. “And for an indicator, if I should be unable to speak…”

 

Lucius smiled. Their sub had _studied_.

 

“How about this?” Harry tilted his head to one side, then slowly tilted it the other way, then repeated the process once more. “Tilt it four times. It won’t be confused with shaking my head, or nodding, and it’s a bit uncomfortable for me to want to do it for no reason, and if you happen to be playing with my neck, I’d only move once and stay that way.”

 

Severus nodded. “Remember those, Lucius. He may need them.”

 

“Of course. Follow me.” Lucius said, heading to his room. He stopped briefly on the way, rapping sharply on his son’s door. “Draco, join us.” He said through the door, then continued.

 

Harry watched over Severus’s shoulder as Draco opened his door, glaring at them as he yawned. When he saw Harry’s seductive smirk aimed at him, he came awake instantly, smirking back and following them.

 

Lucius led them into his room, conjuring chairs for himself and Draco. “Harry’s instincts have told him that Severus is to be his first.” He said. “We’ve been invited to take him after. You may proceed.” He said, sitting down.

 

Severus laid Harry down on the bed. “How very _kind_ of you.” He sneered at Lucius.

 

Harry giggled. “Severusssss.” He said, drawing out the last ‘s.’ “I want you _now_.” He breathed.

 

Severus smirked, removing Harry’s shirt and running his fingertips over Harry’s nipples.

 

Harry shivered, moaning.

 

Draco gulped, shifting.

 

Lucius chuckled softly. “Control, Draco. You‘ll get your turn, if you can last.”

 

Severus growled when Harry grabbed his wand and undressed them both with a nonverbal spell, the only thing keeping the Vorago from total nudity being the collar gracing his neck. “Eager, are we?” Severus teased.

 

Harry grinned unabashedly. “Of course.” He answered quickly. “I want you _in_ me.” He stated, then his look grew heated. “Five minutes ago.”

 

Severus chuckled darkly. “Be careful, Mr. Potter.” He drawled in his classroom voice, his lips barely a breath away from Harry’s.

 

Harry licked his lips, his tongue brushing against Severus’s lips as he did so, causing him to mewl helplessly at the taste of the man.

 

“Another stunt like that and you may just find me taking you _dry_.” The Potions Master growled.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’d mind much, Sir.” He whispered.

 

Severus smiled, brushing the backs of his fingers along Harry’s cheek. “You aren’t ready for me to be rough with you. Not yet.” He said softly. He moved downward and took the tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

 

Harry moaned loudly, his hips moving in a highly sensual circular motion.

 

Severus used one hand to pin them down, bringing the other up to Harry’s mouth. He pulled his head away from the teen’s cock long enough to instruct him. “Get it wet, Carus. I’m not using lube just yet, but I’d rather not see you hurt.”

 

Harry took the finger in his mouth, sucking and licking eagerly, whimpering when Severus duplicated the actions on his cock. He finally pulled his head away from the finger, unable to stand it anymore, and shouted in pleasure. It quickly turned into a scream of release when Severus’s finger slid into him, the man finding his prostate immediately.

 

Severus chuckled. “Looks like you’re just _made_ for pleasure, Carus.” He purred, licking up Harry’s seed.

 

Harry whimpered as that honeyed voice flowed over him, the words carrying no meaning to him, yet still dripping with sinful promises. “More.” He whispered softly, his voice sweetly begging. “Please.”

 

Severus looked up at those emerald pools, beseeching him, hopefully asking if Severus would take him fully.

 

“Carus.” Severus breathed, carding a hand through Harry’s hair as he smirked, his voice changing form the gentle, loving tone he had just used to a devilish, seductive drawl. “You know you need only ask.”

 

He lubed his fingers, sliding two into Harry as the boy’s body relaxed after his rather forceful orgasm. He quickly scissored them, adding another as Harry came back to his senses, his breathing speeding up again.

 

Severus massaged his prostate, using his wand one last time to lube his hardness, before tossing it to Lucius, who, used to this, was able to catch it in one hand as his other pressed down on his own aching shaft, caught within the confines of his suddenly too-tight trousers. He gently set the wand down on the floor beside the chair, undoing his trousers and pulling them off, hearing Draco’s gasp.

 

“You can do the same, Draco. If you think you can control yourself.” He added, slowly fisting his hard cock, watching his son look from him to the two dark-haired figures on the bed, then back to him before shaking his head quickly.

 

“I couldn’t, Father. Not just yet. I’m too close already.” He confessed, his breathing ragged.

 

Lucius smiled proudly. He was holding up well, and keeping his true state hidden impressively, considering how untried he was as of yet. “There is no shame in admitting that now, Draco. I am proud that you have lasted this long.” He turned back to the display on the bed. “They _are_ lovely together, are they not?” He asked softly.

 

Draco let out a shaky breath as he watched Severus align his shaft with Harry’s entrance, nodding. “Beautiful.” He whispered in awe as Severus slowly sank into the welcoming passage.

 

Harry keened, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Severus’ body, his back arching as his head fell back.

 

Still Severus kept going, slowly, savouring the agonizing feeling of Harry’s flesh parting willingly before his delicate entry.

 

Harry’s breath caught, before he whispered, for Severus’s ears only: “You were the first one. As soon as you told me what I was, I knew. You were _mine_.” He pressed his lips gently to the base of Severus’ neck, placing a barely-there kiss on that sensitive patch of skin, and Severus thrust home, burying himself fully in the slim, supple body beneath him.

 

Harry cried out, his limbs tightening before they fell away from Severus’ body, and Harry whispered, loudly enough for it to carry through the room. “Severus. Take me to ecstasy.”

 

Severus growled, hands grasping Harry’s hips, fingers digging in tightly, as he thrust, quickly and deeply, pounding into Harry’s no-longer-virgin body with enough force to damage the boy, if he had been anything other than resilient enough to withstand any treatment his matches could dish out.

 

Harry was moaning with every breath now, high-pitched staccato noises conveying his pleasure to the other two men in the room, making Draco gasp as his hard length throbbed, and causing Lucius to let out a long, low groan himself as he ached to drive himself into the young, supple body that was even now arching at an impossible angle as the brunet screamed, his body liquefying as his release coated his belly.

 

Severus thrust once, twice, three times more into that tight, sweet body, before he, too, fell into the abyss of undeniable pleasure, no, _rapture_ , joining Harry in his post-coital haze.

 

Harry moaned, opening his eyes to see Lucius standing over them, staring into his eyes with dark intent, still fisting his hard cock slowly, but with purpose.

 

Harry sucked in a breath at the evil smirk gracing the man’s handsome face.

 

“My turn.”

 

Harry smiled, pushing Severus off of him.

 

Severus sighed, rolling off of the bed and coming to his feet in one fluid movement. “Pushy little bottom.”

 

Lucius smirked, running a hand over Harry’s side. “You’re a mess, Pet.” He said fondly. He quickly swept his wand over Harry’s body, murmuring a cleaning spell, then smiled. “There. That’s _much_ better.”

 

Harry grinned up at Lucius. “So, are you gonna take me, or just stare at me?” He taunted. Lucius growled, laying down next to Harry and kissing him gently, just brushing his lips over Harry’s before slipping his tongue into Harry’s willingly opened mouth.

 

Harry moaned as Lucius’ tongue slid against his, then continued to map out his mouth, slowly tracing his teeth, before retreating, leaving Harry breathless.

 

Lucius chuckled, running his thumb over Harry’s moist lips, his eyes darkening with hunger when Harry’s tongue snaked out to lick the questing finger. “Pet, you are sorely tempting me to just climb atop you and ravish you until we are both hoarse from screaming our pleasure.”

 

Harry stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, pointing his toes downward, the movement looking sensually feline. He smiled wickedly. “Then why don’t you do it?”

 

Lucius gently grasped Harry’s cock, sliding down the teen’s body to take it carefully into his mouth.

 

Harry whimpered.

 

Lucius deep-throated him and growled, reaching down to gently roll the lightly furred balls in one hand as his other hand moved to Harry’s entrance, still slick with Severus’s rapidly-cooling seed. He quickly cast a wandless cleaning charm and lubed his fingers, sliding one into Harry.

 

Harry gasped, bucking his hips. “Master!” He choked out.

 

Lucius stilled, hearing Draco’s gasp.

 

Shit.

 

“Father?”

 

Lucius sighed, raising his head. “Yes, Draco, our relationship is somewhat unconventional.”

 

“He consents, Draco. If we explain the rules and coach you for awhile, we may let you play, too. With proper supervision, of course.” Severus said.

 

Draco met Severus’s eyes, biting his lip, then looked away. The next words were spoken softly. “I… Think this is one area where I _don’t_ take after my father.” He admitted.

 

Suddenly, Harry let out a high-pitched moan, drawing their attention to the fact that Lucius had buried himself balls-deep in his ecstatic sub.

 

Draco choked. “Gods.” He breathed, staring at them raptly.

 

Severus hummed in approval. “Indeed. They look wonderful together.” He said softly. “Just imagine how it will feel when you get your turn. Sliding into him. He’s tight, Draco, tighter than you’d believe. And so _hot_.” He whispered, lips brushing against Draco’s ear as he leaned in close.

 

Draco flushed. “Actually, I think I want him in _me_.” He said. “Is that _wrong_? He _can_ top, can’t he?”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Yes, he can top. I didn’t think a _Malfoy_ would let him, though. I must admit to being a bit jealous.” He said, stroking Draco’s cheek.

 

Draco bit his lip. “Will we be able to sleep with others?”

 

Severus smirked. “So long as they’re Harry’s matches, I foresee no problems. Otherwise, Vorago tend to be a bit on the jealous side.”

 

Draco smiled slightly. “Then after Harry’s had me, _you_ can have me, Sev.” He said, ducking his head.

 

Severus smiled, watching Lucius as he slowly rolled his hips forward, pushing into Harry slowly. “I think I would like that very much.” He replied.

 

Lucius started picking up speed and became one with his baser urges, letting them take him over completely as he pounded wildly into Harry.

 

"Ohh…" Draco moaned loudly, ecstatic at the thought of Harry doing the same to him.

 

Lucius reached down, circling the base of Harry’s cock tightly. “Wait for me.” He whispered. “It’ll be worth it.”

 

Harry nodded feverishly.

 

Lucius let go of him and began thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

 

Harry gritted his teeth, fighting as hard as he could to hold off his orgasm.

 

Lucius growled, reaching up with one hand to grasp a handful of Harry’s thick hair. He leaned down and spoke in Harry’s ear.

 

“Come now, Pet.”

 

Without a single touch, Harry arched his back and screamed, his release rushing over him as Lucius sighed, reaching his own climax in a much more subdued manner.

 

Harry sighed, squirming under the blond as Lucius continued to nip at bare skin, chuckling.

 

“Look, Severus, he’s nearly insatiable. How wonderful.” He said, delighted. “You should invite his other matches over. I have a feeling he won’t be satisfied until he’s lain with us all.”

 

Harry whined, and Lucius gave him one more quick kiss on the lips, then got up and cleaned him.

 

“Draco, he’s all yours.”

 


	5. The Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse. 
> 
> I humbly apologize.
> 
> Please don't hate me! I'll give a new chapter of all the sex.
> 
> (And yes, I know I skipped Bill's scene, I'll give him an extra one later to make up for it, okay?)

Draco walked over to the bed, crawling over Harry’s resting form, and kissed the brunet, hesitantly.

 

Harry growled, grabbing Draco’s shoulders and flipping him over in one fluid movement. He crouched over the surprised teen, nuzzling his neck and breathing in deep, then laying his tongue against the base of his neck, drawing it up to Draco’s jaw, leaving a trail of wetness as he went.

 

Draco shivered.

 

Lucius watched, realizing that the rumours about Vorago knowing what kind of lover their matches wanted was true. Draco wanted someone to lavish him with attention, and Harry was falling into the role perfectly.

 

Harry continued to lick, nuzzle and gently bite Draco’s unresisting body, slowly blazing a trail down to his cock, which was already hard and leaking by the time Harry got to it. Harry buried his face in Draco’s groin, inhaling and then smiling up at Draco wickedly, before he swirled his head around the tip, then suddenly engulfed the entire cock in his mouth in one movement.

 

Draco cried out, hips bucking violently, as Harry’s mouth added suction to the wet warmth surrounding him. “Gods, Baby, that’s— _Ah_! Too much, _too much_!” He cried, fisting his hands in Harry’s hair and pulling.

 

Harry raised his head, looking at Draco with eyes that were purely black, the pupils so dilated that they obscured the green completely.

 

Severus knelt down in front of the fire and firecalled Remus. “Lupin, Harry’s claiming his matches. Gather the others and bring them to Malfoy Manor, I’ll meet you in the third floor library.”

 

Harry hardly noticed the Potions Master leaving, as he sucked on Draco’s thigh, leaving a purple mark that was sure to last at least a week.

 

Once he was satisfied with the mark, Harry flipped Draco over again, grabbing the blond’s hips and raising him onto all fours. He spread Draco’s cheeks, exposing his virgin hole.

 

Draco swallowed. “Please, Baby.” He whispered, pushing back hopefully.

 

Harry licked over the hole, lapping gently, then gaining strength, swirling his tongue around and making Draco sigh and moan. When Harry’s tongue slid past the tight ring, Draco barely noticed, so caught up in the pleasure he was feeling that he didn’t care what was causing it.

 

Harry laved the area, coating Draco’s outer hole and the beginning of his passage with copious amounts of saliva. When he was finally satisfied with his work, Draco had become a shivering mass of pleasured blond.

 

Harry wandlessly cast a lubricating charm and turned Draco over, spreading the blond’s legs as he took his place between them.

 

Lucius smiled, watching them. “Wrap your legs around his waist when he enters you, Draco. It both allows for deeper penetration and will allow you to move with him more easily.”

 

Harry slid slowly into Draco, letting him adjust as he went, then stilled when he was fully in, waiting for a sign from Draco that it was okay to continue.

 

Draco moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, arching his back, as Harry’s cock slid just a tiny bit further into him.

 

Suddenly, Harry was thrusting, fucking Draco hard and fast, and Draco was screaming out his pleasure almost loudly enough to bring the Manor down.

 

Severus stormed into the room angrily, followed by a werewolf and four Weasleys, and stopped short. “Dear Merlin, they look gorgeous together.” He breathed, watching in admiration as the Weasleys and Remus licked their lips hungrily. It had already been decided that they’d take Harry in whatever order he decided, but seeing him balls-deep inside Draco forced them to realize that Harry truly was a creature of pure sexuality now.

 

Harry grasped Draco’s thighs, using them to angle the blond’s hips so that he could thrust even deeper, and positioning Draco so that his cock was effectively held between their two bodies, rubbing against them as they moved.

 

Draco keened at the new sensation, only lasting four more strokes before he climaxed hard, bringing Harry along with him.

 

Harry collapsed on top of Draco. “Mm.” He licked Draco’s nipple lazily. “More.” He decided, looking behind him. He smiled seeing the rest of his matches watching him lustfully. “Hello. Who’s next?” He asked eagerly.

 

Remus looked around at the others, then shrugged. “You should pick, Cub.”

 

Harry smiled slowly, then whispered something in Draco’s ear.

 

Draco flushed, meeting Severus’ eyes. “Sev, can you take me to the bathroom? I need a shower, but I don’t think my legs can support me right now.” He said softly.

 

Severus’ eyes darkened and he grabbed the lithe boy, picking him up easily. “We’ll be back later.” He said to the rest of the room at large, leaving.

 

“Hmm… I want Remus next.” Harry said.

 

Remus gulped, then walked up to the bed, leaning over Harry and kissing him gently.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, arching upwards to rub his body against Remus’. He broke he kiss, then whispered. “Do it.”

 

Remus sighed. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Cub. I’m not fully in control right now. Tomorrow is—“

 

“The full moon.” Harry purred. “Should I get on all fours for you?” He asked, licking his lips.

 

Remus groaned. “ _Fuck_ , yes.” He growled.

 

Harry rolled over and rose up. “Hurry up with it.” He said, looking over his shoulder.

 

Remus knelt behind Harry, pulling his cheeks apart and tracing a finger over the red ring of muscle. “It’s not sore?” He asked gently.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Vorago do not get sore. He can take anything we can give him.”

 

Remus smiled and leaned down to lap at the hole.

 

Harry gasped, pushing back. “Oh, yes!” He keened, feeling that slick tongue probe inside and begin lapping at his inner walls.

 

Bill licked his lips. “Damn.” He whispered, eyes flickering over to Charlie.

 

Charlie nodded, then walked up to Bill, grabbing a handful of his long hair and pulling him into a rough kiss.

 

Bill gasped into Charlie’s mouth. “He’s so hot!” He whispered against those lips.

 

Charlie pulled back. “I know.” He said eagerly. “I can’t _wait_. He’s gorgeous and passionate. We are _very_ lucky.”

 

Fred grinned. “So is Harry. After all, he gets four Weasleys, and we all have one thing in common.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows as he adjusted himself lewdly.

 

Bill rolled his eyes. “Size isn’t everything, though.”

 

Charlie nodded. “But we know what we’re doing _with_ them, as well.” He confirmed. “So he’ll be _very_ happy.”

 

“Inside me!” Harry ordered, getting the redheads’ attention as Remus positioned himself at the teen’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Harry moaned, arching his back and opening his mouth in a silent scream as Remus slid in to the hilt.

 

Harry hung his head, groaning as Remus slid out halfway, then back in, holding Harry’s hips and guiding the teen in movements that perfectly complemented his own.

 

Suddenly, Harry gasped and arched, then shivered, whining softly.

 

Remus heard the noise and froze, his eyes turning from the light green they currently were to a bright amber that seemingly glowed, as he tightened his grip on Harry and growled, then began thrusting into the teen feverishly, jarring Harry’s body with each movement.

 

Harry cried out his pleasure with every thrust, pushing back against the werewolf to meet his movements eagerly. “Ah, Moony! More! I need _more_!” He yelled, then let out a long, loud yell of completion as he came copiously, spraying his seed onto the bedspread underneath him.

 

Remus’ eyes dulled back to their normal hue as he stilled, gasping a few times, then guided Harry to lie facedown on the soiled blanket, their bodies still joined. “Gods, Cub.” He sighed softly. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. Moony took over.”

 

Harry hummed in satisfaction, shaking his head with a grin. “Mm, no. It was _great_.”

 

“I want him next.” Bill said, stepping forward to stand next to the bed.

 

Harry looked up at him, then nodded. “Okay. But you’ll have to wait a few minutes. We’re a bit… Stuck.” He said, grinning.

 

Bill frowned. “Stuck?”

 

Charlie choked back a laugh and Severus sighed. “Weasley, the werewolf took him over, and it is very close to the full moon. Surely you know what happens after _dogs_ ejaculate?”

 

Bill looked confused for a moment, then his face flushed. “Oh. Really? You knot?”

 

Remus pursed his lips. “When Moony takes over or is close to the surface, yes.” He said resignedly.

 

Fred sniggered. “You know, that’s kind of hot.” He said.

 

Remus placed a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck and carefully pulled out. “Thank you, Cub. You have given me a true gift by accepting me, and I hope not to lose it.”

 

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, whispering into the man’s ear: “You’d never lose me, Remus. Neither will Moony. I love _all_ that you are.”

 

Remus pulled away and nodded, then gestured to Harry. “Bill, you may proceed.”

 

*****

 

Severus grabbed the shampoo and poured a small amount into his hands, rubbing them together to form a lather before he began massaging it into Draco’s hair, kneading the scalp with strong, sure fingers.

 

Draco tilted his head back, sighing. “Merlin, Sev, no one’s washed my hair in _years_.”

 

Severus chuckled, leaning down to whisper in Draco’s ear: “I’m glad I could please you.”

 

Draco turned around, sliding his arms around the man’s naked body, glad that he had joined him in the shower with only minimal pleading. “If you want, I’d _love_ to have you please me in a _different_ way.” He purred, flushing a bit at his bold words.

 

Severus smirked. “I think I could be… Of service in that area.” He replied. “If you aren’t injured, of course?”

 

Draco wriggled, testing. There was still a hint of soreness, but it was hardly noticeable. “No, I think I’m fine. So will you? Be of service, I mean.” He asked, smirking up at the older man.

 

Severus chuckled. “Oh, I’ll service you _very_ well, Little Dragon.” He growled, picking up the slender boy in his arms and carrying him, still dripping wet, to his bed.

 

Draco shrieked as he was dropped onto his bed soaking wet. “Sev, you’ll ruin my sheets! They’re _silk_!”

 

Severus snorted, pinning Draco to the bed with his own body. “Draco, shut up.” He ordered, kissing the blond until he had no choice but to obey.

 

Draco moaned, arching up against Severus’ body, rubbing himself against the man’s hard cock and whimpering when Severus pinched his nipples in punishment. “Ow! Sev, _please_ fuck me.”

 

Severus pulled away, frowning. “No.” He replied.

 

Draco’s mouth fell open in shock. “No?! What do you mean ‘ _No_?!’”

 

“No, I will not ‘fuck’ you.” He replied. Seeing the distraught look on Draco’s face, he quickly finished his explanation. “You are too precious to me for me to _fuck_ you our first time together. However, I _will_ make love to you.”

 

Draco searched his face for a few moments, then smiled. “I suppose that’s acceptable, as well.” He decided, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck again, drawing the man down for a long, languid kiss.

 

*****

 

Harry moaned as Charlie’s tongue pressed against his hole, slipping in easily.

 

Charlie painstakingly cleaned his brother’s seed from Harry’s body, making sure Harry was more than ready to be taken again. “Alright, turn around.”

 

Harry groaned, forcing his brain to reengage, then turned around, leaning down to taste himself and Bill on the Dragon Tamer’s lips. “Mm.” He sighed, teasing Charlie’s tongue with short swipes of his own, before he retreated, chuckling against Charlie’s mouth.

 

Charlie growled jokingly, then broke the kiss. “Alright, Angel. Climb on.”

 

Harry smirked, raising himself over Charlie’s erection. He positioned the thick length at his entrance, sliding down, stopping when only the head was in him to meet Charlie’s eyes.

 

Charlie’s breath caught at the evil glint in Harry’s eyes before Harry arched his back and slammed down onto his erection, taking him to the hilt. “Fuck!” Charlie shouted, grabbing Harry’s hips to still him.

 

Harry moaned, meeting Charlie’s eyes again, the green orbs burning with intensity. “Let go of me.” Harry whispered, his voice demanding.

 

Charlie released him immediately, instead clenching his fists in the bed sheet below him. “Fuck, Angel.”

 

Harry raised himself, sliding back down and repeating the process. “Oh, yes.” He sighed.

 

Bill chuckled. “Oh, now if only I were Charlie right now.” He said, smirking. “Wonder why he didn’t get so demanding with _me_?”

 

Charlie choked, feeling Harry’s inner walls fluttering around him. “Angel, if you keep doing that—Shit!”

 

Harry chuckled, looking down at Charlie as he continued riding him. “You were saying?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Did you just put a cock ring on me wandlessly?” He asked incredulously.

 

Harry moaned, arching back as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He sighed and nodded, smiling at Charlie. “I don’t want you coming too soon. Besides, I like this position. Feels _so_ good.” He punctuated his statement with another low moan.

 

Fred elbowed Bill, motioning toward the door to the room.

 

Bill nodded at Severus and Draco as they entered, still looking freshly-shagged.

 

Severus looked at the couple on the bed and snorted. “Insatiable.” He muttered.

 

Draco was staring raptly at them. “Oh, I _so_ want to try that out.” He whispered, thinking of riding Harry hard and long. Of course, as the words _hard_ and _long_ entered his head, he promptly forgot about riding _anything_ and his thoughts veered off in another direction entirely. “Merlin.” He groaned, feeling himself harden painfully.

 

Lucius saw his son’s plight and chuckled softly from the other end of the room, pouring himself a scotch as he watched the very entertaining events unfolding. Ah, the joys of youth.

 

Remus looked questioningly at Lucius, who inclined his head in approval.

 

The Werewolf strode over to Draco and summoned an armchair, pulling the blond onto his lap as he sat.

 

Draco squeaked, looking over his shoulder at the grinning Werewolf. “Shit! Professor Lupin! Let go!”

 

Remus silenced the blond with a gentle kiss. “Relax.” He whispered, his eyes staring calmly into Draco’s startled grey ones. “A Vorago’s matches always develop attachments to each other. If Harry chooses to spend the night with someone else, you are free to seek out any of us that you wish. I am more than willing to be with you, any time you want.” He said.

 

Draco flushed. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked in a whisper.

 

He snapped his eyes back to the bed as Harry arched, screaming in pleasure and releasing the cock ring he had put on Charlie.

 

Charlie cried out, coming hard, his whole body shuddering. “Oh, Merlin’s—Fuck!”

 

Severus raised an amused eyebrow. “How apt, considering Merlin himself _was_ a Vorago. How did you know?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Charlie just moaned, twitching.

 

Bill clapped. “Very nice show. I think Mum might be angry about you killing one of her sons, though, Love.”

 

Harry climbed off Charlie, poking him in the side. “I don’t _think_ he’s dead.” He said.

 

“Guh.” Charlie replied, twitching again.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Nope, not dead. I just screwed him silly, is all.” He said cheerfully. “Um, but, Charlie, you have to move. It’s Fred and George’s turn now, and I want my twins.” He added petulantly.

 

Charlie rolled off the bed, landing facedown on the floor, unable to get up.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he leaned over the edge of the bed, looking down at Charlie’s prone body. “Are you okay? Do you want to move?”

 

“Uhn.”

 

“ _Can_ you move?”

 

“Ghmn.”

 

“Okay.” Harry said, shrugging. “I think he’ll be fine. In about a week.” He bit his lip. “Oops.” He added sheepishly.

 

Bill doubled over laughing. “Well, Charlie, you really showed me who the man in this family is!”

 

Fred and George snickered, joining Harry on the bed.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Ooh, both at once? How are we gonna work it?”

 

George lay down, pulling Harry close. “You fuck me,”

 

“And I fuck _you_.” Fred finished, leaning over Harry’s shoulder, kissing his jaw line gently. “Trust me, _we_ will take _wonderful_ care of you.”

 

Harry groaned, diving down eagerly and spreading George’s ass open as Fred held his brother’s legs up, watching Harry devouring George’s entrance.

 

George looked at Fred, who smirked. George was always begging to bottom, but Fred had only agreed to take him once, which had made George decide to go to Charlie when he wanted to be fucked.

 

Now, the redhead was blissfully writhing under the Saviour of the Wizarding World’s talented tongue. “Oh, yes, Minx! More! Fuck me with your tongue! Get me ready for your cock!”

 

Fred just rolled his eyes, noticing Lucius staring at George contemplatively.

 

‘Such filthy words coming from his mouth. He could be fun to play with, but how to do it discreetly…’ Lucius took a sip of his scotch, plotting.

 

Harry finally pulled away, wiping his mouth. “Lube me.” He said, holding out a hand to Fred.

 

Fred cast a lubrication spell on his palm and fingers.

 

Harry slicked his erection, then slid two fingers into George, stretching him carefully.

 

Fred cast the same charm on his own cock and positioned himself just as Harry removed his fingers. He trailed his fingertips over Harry’s hip, looking over the teen’s shoulder into his twin’s clear blue eyes. “On three, Kitten. One, two, three.”

 

Harry slid into George, groaning as Fred slid into him. “Oh, Merlin, this is too much!” He panted.

 

Fred chuckled in his ear, biting lightly at his neck. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck _both_ of you then, won’t I?”

 

Harry panted, holding back his orgasm as Fred pushed him forward into George, then pulled him back.

 

Fred noticed Harry trembling and gritting his teeth. “Okay, double time.” He said, and quickened his pace, fucking Harry at a punishing pace, making the brunet sob as George tightened around him, unused to going so fast.

 

George didn’t last long, coming hard onto his stomach.

 

Harry sobbed in relief, letting himself flood George’s passage with his release.

 

Fred chuckled. “Don’t think that I’m done yet, Kitten.” He growled in Harry’s ear, wrapping both arms around the Gryffindor’s chest and pulling him close as he pounded into him feverishly.

 

Harry whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned incoherently, lost in a haze of pleasurable overstimulation.

 

Fred finally felt his release approaching and succumbed to it as Harry swooned, passing out in his arms.

 

George stared at Harry’s limp form in shock. “Shit, Fred, you _killed_ him! Harry?! Minx?”

 

Severus shoved Fred off the bed, laying Harry out and casting the spell he had used earlier to view his aura.

 

His aura was pulsating strongly, a few of the tears beginning to heal slowly. “He’s fine. His aura is healing right now. He needs the rest. I think we could do with some rest, as well. Hopefully, he will only need sex once a day, if that, from now on, since he has properly greeted all of his matches in an impressive display of marathon sex at its best.” He said dryly.

 

Lucius smirked. “He was spectacular, was he not?” He observed, admiring the prone body, naked except for the collar on his neck, invisible to all but him and Severus, and Draco, who had inadvertently stumbled upon their secret.


	6. Of Possessions and Safewords

“Mmhn…”

 

“He’s stirring, Severus.” Lucius said softly.

 

“Good.” Severus got up, putting his book down carefully and walking over to the couch they had laid Harry on.

 

“Uhn.” Harry opened his eyes. “Mm, Sev. Luc.” He said, smiling sleepily up at them.

 

Severus chuckled. “You were out for almost twenty-four hours. We had to tell Dumbledore that Draco was one of your matches, and that you were going to stay here awhile to get to know him better.”

 

“The old coot was beside himself with glee.” Lucius sneered. “He lapped it up.”

 

Harry sighed, stretching lazily. “Hm, where _is_ Draco?” He asked.

 

Lucius winced. “He went to stay with the Weasley twins. Seems you’ve awoken a hunger he didn’t know he had.”

 

“You’re just angry that your son is an insatiable bottom, Lucius. _Do_ shut up.” Severus looked back down at Harry. “How do you feel?”

 

Harry grinned. “Great.” He stomach disagreed, causing Harry to blush. “Hungry.” He amended.

 

Severus nodded. “It’s amazing how many calories sex burns, when you’re at it for seven hours.”

 

“That long? Seemed shorter.”

 

“A common problem.” Lucius said, amused. “But not one that Malfoy men have ever suffered from.”

 

Harry blinked at him in confusion. “Huh?”

 

Lucius stared at Severus in shock. “He’s _still_ this innocent after all _that_?!”

 

Severus chuckled. “Gryffindors are wonderful, Luc. We can corrupt him repeatedly, and he still won’t lose that innocence.”

 

Lucius raised his eyebrows in interest. “How very _delightful_. Let’s get you fed, shall we?”

 

He called a house elf and told Harry to ask for whatever he wanted, then he led Severus into his study to discuss their plans for Harry while he ate.

 

“He can stay here some weekends, but he’ll have to use the Weasleys as an alibi, or it will be suspicious.” Severus said wearily.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “I can stay at the cottage on Hogsmeade weekends and he can spend a day with me then.” He suggested.

 

Severus nodded. “That might work.”

 

“I’ll have to move a house-elf there and get some supp-”

 

“I said bring me _tea_! What is this _swill_?! I should have you _beheaded_!”

 

Lucius and Severus ran back to the parlour to find Harry, his wand drawn, pointing it at the house-elf, who looked about to wet herself.

 

“Tissy is _sorry_ , Master! Tissy will iron her hands-”

 

“No!” Harry snapped. “Your _feet_ , you worthless piece of filth!”

 

“Pet?” Lucius ventured.

 

Harry turned and Severus cursed, seeing that his eyes were silver and his face was contorted in rage. “ _You_!” Harry trained his wand on Lucius. “You _whoreson_ , worthless, _weak_ disgrace to the family! I should have killed you when you were born! You were never fit to take my place!” He hissed, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

 

“Tissy.” Lucius said calmly. “Bring some cocoa and fruit. No need to punish yourself. Harry is just sick.” He said, picking up the unconscious boy. “Severus, would you mind explaining _why_ I just had a confrontation with my _very dead_ father?”

 

Severus groaned. “His aura was severely damaged in the final battle. He’s been randomly channelling the founders and doing involuntary astral projection as well, since then. That is how I discovered his condition. I was to teach him Occlumency to help him repair the torn areas.”

 

Lucius smirked. “Ah. So, he’s mentally unstable. Not surprising.”

 

“He’s not—Okay, yes, he _is_. But it is not permanent.”

 

“Calm down.” Lucius smiled at Tissy, who handed him a plate of fresh fruit. “Very good. Pet, do you like watermelon?” He asked, holding a piece of the fruit to Harry’s lips.

 

Severus licked his lips as Harry’s lips parted and he began suckling at the fruit, still unconscious. “Sweet Merlin, Vorago really _do_ become wholly erotic once they find all their matches.” He whispered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I think I won’t mind if he doesn’t wake up. He still sucks well enough.” He winced as Harry’s mouth opened and he bit into the fruit. “Or, perhaps not.” He decided.

 

Harry chuckled, chewing. “Pervert.” He said weakly.

 

Severus smirked. “Why, Lucius, we’ve been played.”

 

Harry opened his eyes to look at Severus. “Not really. I woke up to find myself sucking on fruit. Last thing I remember was asking for tea and maybe some cake, not watermelon.” He said, frowning. “Who happened?”

 

Severus smirked. “Astute. Abraxas Malfoy happened. You tried to behead Tissy and threatened to kill Lucius.”

 

Harry looked at Lucius, horrified. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

 

Lucius nodded. “And you will be punished. When you can walk independently.”

 

“But I—“

 

“ _Possession_ does not imply _independent movement_.” Severus interrupted.

 

“Fuck you.” Harry snapped.

 

“You most certainly will _not_!” Severus said, affronted. “I do not bottom for _schoolboys_!”

 

Harry grinned. “So, you’ll bottom for me when I’m _out_ of school?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Of course.” Severus said sweetly. “As soon as it rains lemon drops and Dumbledore wears solid-coloured robes.”

 

Harry scowled, accepting the grape Lucius offered, as well as the fingers holding it.

 

“Ow! Severus, he has rather sharp teeth, and I do like having ten fingers. _Please_ refrain from needling him until he can feed himself, or I will punish _you_ as well. Perhaps even if front of my Pet.”

 

Severus paled. “My apologies.” He said quickly.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Continue.” He demanded.

 

Severus’s eyes dropped to the floor demurely. “My humble apologies, Master.” He said softly.

 

Lucius nodded. “You are forgiven, Severus. Do not forget your place again.”

 

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” Severus said, flushing as Harry realized just how close Lucius and Severus were.

 

*****

 

Draco giggled as Fred turned Slytherin green, while his hair turned neon orange. “How atrocious!” He gasped, clutching his sides.

 

George shrugged. “That’s the point.”

 

Fred pinned Draco to the couch, force-feeding him a candy, sniggering as Draco turned pink, and his hair became dishwater grey. Draco snarled when he was released, lunging for Fred.

 

“I’LL _KILL_ YOU!!!”

 

*****

 

“I can walk on my _own_ , I _swear_! Just put me _down_!” Harry tried to wriggle out of Lucius’ grasp.

 

“So you can collapse on my floor in an unattractive lump of student? I think not.” He said firmly. “I wonder, would you be fighting harder if you were being taken to Voldemort?”

 

Harry glared at Lucius, pouting.  “Not if I had just had sex with so many people that my head was _still_ spinning!” Harry snapped.

 

Lucius stopped walking, grabbing Harry’s chin and turning the teen’s head to face him. “I do not like your _tone_.” He told the teen softly, a warning in his voice.

 

“Well, tough luck!” Harry snapped.

 

Lucius smirked. Oh, he remembered this from Severus, although, to be fair, with the other man it had taken several _months_ to get to this point.

 

Harry was challenging him. He needed to be shown just why he had submitted and _who_ he belonged to. Which meant the spanking had to come from the one who specialized in punishment, not him.

 

“SEVERUS!”

 

Harry froze as Lucius began walking in the other direction. “Shit!” He squeaked, redoubling his efforts to wriggle from the blond’s arms.

 

Lucius chuckled, holding Harry in a firm grip.

 

Severus leaned out of Lucius’ bedroom with a glass of scotch in his hand, raising an eyebrow. “You _bellowed_ , Your Majesty?” He drawled.

 

“I suspect that being with his other matches caused him to wonder what we can give him that they cannot.” Lucius said, letting the other man get away with his snarky comment.

 

“Ah.” Severus said softly. “We’ll have to _show_ him, then.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Harry cursed as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed, bouncing lightly.

 

Severus quickly took one side of his body, Lucius the other, binding his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, leaving him defenceless.

 

Harry gulped. “What are you going to _do_ to me?” He whispered, equally scared and aroused.

 

Severus smiled. “Whatever we wish.” He answered softly. He looked at Lucius. “Certain compromises will need to be made.”

 

Lucius sighed in disgust. “Fine, you can use the damn spell, but only if I get you tonight.”

 

Severus flushed, his eyes flickering to Harry, then he nodded. “Very well.”

 

“Sev, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand why.” Harry said softly. Then he grinned. “For the exact same reason that I deliberately provoked Luc: You _need_ it.”

 

Lucius looked at Harry, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. “You naughty little _Slytherin_.” He said, impressed with Harry’s cunning.

 

Harry grinned saucily at him. “Well? Aren’t you going to spank me?”

 

“If _he_ did it, it wouldn’t be a _punishment_.” Severus purred. “He enjoys spankings for _pleasure_. _I_ am the one that uses them as a _punishment_.” He quickly immobilized Harry, tuning him over and binding him back up, facedown on the bed. “Bring me the paddle, Luc, if you please.”

 

Harry sighed, burying his face in the pillows. “Fuck.” He grumbled, the sound muffled by the cloth against his face.

 

“And foul language raises the count to fifteen.”

 

Harry raised his head as high as he could, craning his neck to look at Severus. “ _What_?! You can’t _do_ that!”

 

“Backtalking, another five.”

 

“Blast.” Harry sighed, dropping his head back onto the pillows. This was going to hurt.

 

*****

 

“Ow, Master, _please_!”

 

“Thirteen.” Luc intoned dispassionately.

 

Severus smirked, bringing the paddle down on the opposite cheek.

 

“Please, _please_ , stop!” Harry sobbed, tears soaking the pillow beneath him.

 

“Stop is not your safeword, Carus.” Severus reminded him.

 

“Fourteen.” Lucius added.

 

“I swear, I’ll never challenge you again, Master! Just please— _Ow_!”

 

“Fifteen.”

 

*****

 

Harry pouted as Severus wiped the tears off his face gently. “That _hurt_.” He complained.

 

Lucius sighed, running a hand though Harry’s hair. “It was _supposed_ to, Pet. If it doesn’t, then it isn’t a punishment.”

 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Carus?” Severus asked gently, the Latin word for beloved reminding Harry that he was still loved, even though he had misbehaved.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t be rude anymore.”

 

“And?”

 

“I won’t backtalk you again.”

 

“ _And_?” This time Lucius was asking.

 

Harry ducked his head. “I won’t oppose your authority over me again.”

 

Severus sighed. “I suppose asking you to cut back on the foul language won’t work?”

 

Harry blushed. “It wouldn’t last very long, with the company I keep.”

 

“Point taken.” Lucius said, thinking of George “filthiest-mouth-in-Europe” Weasley.

 

Severus smiled, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “I’m proud of you, Carus.”

 

“Hm? Why?” Harry asked.

 

Severus smirked. “I’ve had several bottoms before you, but _none_ of them were ever able to take _that_ hard a spanking without using their safeword.”

 

Harry flushed, smiling. “Really?”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, really. You’re special, Carus. There’s a word for people like you, and do you know what it is?”

 

Harry shook his head, wide-eyed.

 

Lucius bent his head to whisper in Harry’s ear: “Resilient.”

 

Severus smiled. “And for a sub, that is one of the best compliments you can receive.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh.” He had a small, happy smile on his face.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Severus, I think we should leave the playing for another time. Preferably when you have not just spanked him into oblivion. He’s bound to be tender right now, and we wouldn’t want to hurt him.”

 

Severus sighed. “Of course not. Carus, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts? We really can’t stay here any longer. The students will be arriving in a week, and I have lessons to plan and supplies to restock, not to mention I should get started on the next batch of Wolfsbane.”

 

Harry stood, swaying a bit. “You might need to carry me.”

 

Lucius snorted. “Good thing you’re so light.”

 

“Lucius, bring me the Portkey to my rooms, please.”

 

 


	7. Close Call

“And _why_ are we doing this?”

 

“Because,” Bill sighed, for the third time in ten minutes. “It’s hot, I like it, I’m sure _Severus_ will like it, and I think you’ll like it, too. Trust me.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow as they stood in front of the piercing parlour. “I’m not _sure_ …”

 

“Love.” Bill knelt in front of the brunet, hands clasped together against his chest, eyes wide and pleading. “Just one _tiny_ nipple ring? For me?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. “As much as the begging thing turns me on, it _doesn’t_ work on you.” He teased. “Get up, let’s get this over with.”

 

Bill stood, smiling. “Awesome! Come on!”

 

*****

 

“So, where did you and the Weasley brat go?” Severus asked, when Harry nearly _bounced_ into his rooms.

 

Harry giggled, shaking his head. “Uh-uh. Not telling. You’ll have to find out on your own.”

 

Severus gave the teen a hot once-over. “And just _how_ am I supposed to do that?” He asked, stepping closer, inhaling Harry’s unique scent.

 

Harry looked up at him from under his lashes. “I can think of one way.” He whispered. “Master.” He added, coyly, trailing a finger down Severus’ chest.

 

Severus smirked. “Well, I may just have to—“ He glared at the door as the insistent knocking from the other side killed the mood.

 

Harry sighed, walking over to the door behind Severus.

 

“ _What_?!” Severus growled, opening the door.

 

“I wanted to know if you knew where Harry was.” Draco said softly. “I just got settled, and Dumbledore suggested that I find him and make sure he’s… Stable.” The blond said, hesitantly.

 

Harry slipped in front of Severus, smiling. “I’ll show you later, Sev! It’ll be worth it, trust me. Why don’t you go visit Luc while I’m busy?” He added, smirking. “Come on, Dray, show me your common room.” He said eagerly. “Why are you here early, anyway?”

 

Severus growled, glaring daggers after the two of them. Then, he smirked. “They do make quite the striking pair.” He said to himself.

 

*****

 

“So, whatever happened to that aborted dream of ours?” Harry purred, running his hands up Draco’s clothed chest and undoing the buttons of his shirt as they lay together on the rug in front of the fire, defiling the Slytherin common room.

 

Draco shivered. “You weren’t a virgin when I got to you, so you knew what to do. I didn’t _have_ to show you.” He explained, gasping as Harry lightly bit his nipple.

 

Harry looked up at him with bright eyes. “What if I _want_ you to show me?” He whispered, licking his lips.

 

“You want _me_ to top _you_?” Draco asked, blinking in shock.

 

“Why not?” Harry asked, all playfulness gone. “I’ve topped _you_. Seems only _fair_.” He said, reaching down and cupping Draco’s rapidly hardening cock through his jeans. “I want this _in_ me, Dray.” Harry said, then whispered. “I want you to make my dream come true, and so much more.”

 

Draco groaned. “Merlin, after a request like that, how the bloody hell am I supposed to say no?”

 

Harry grinned. “You aren’t. That’s the whole point.”

 

Draco growled and rolled them over, grinding down onto Harry. “If that’s what you want, I can do it. But I hope you’re sure.”

 

Harry groaned at the knocking coming from the door. “Go _away_ , already! I want to _fuck_ , dammit!” He shouted, as Draco got up, laughing.

 

“Am I to assume that I interrupted something when I came looking for you?” Draco asked, walking to the door, leaving his shirt hanging open.

 

“And I’m getting bloody sick of it!” Harry confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Draco’s ass from where he sat, refusing to move.

 

Draco opened the door and blushed. Bill was there, holding two red roses, and smiling. “Heard you were back, so I decided to ask a question that’s been on my mind for a while, now.” He said to Draco, handing him one rose and walking past him to Harry. “Of course, I also wanted to ask you, since it requires all three of us.” He added, handing the other rose to Harry, who blushed.

 

“What is it? And why the rose?” Draco asked, slightly shocked by the romantic gesture.

 

“It’s a triad, and because I really like you, and think you’re hot.”

 

Harry frowned, watching Bill take a seat on the couch. “What’s a triad?”

 

Draco walked back towards Harry, a pensive look on his face. “It’s a long-term relationship consisting of three people, usually formed when one party cannot choose between two potential partners, and all three share an attraction to one another.” He said, thoughtfully. “But in our case… How would it work? Harry has other matches to consider.” Draco said.

 

Bill nodded, “He does. And that’s why I wanted to ask you two before any others propositioned you, Draco. I love Harry, but I know that due to what he is, he cannot be monogamous and healthy. He needs _all_ of us, but _you_ , Draco, do _not_. I have always thought you to be a lovely boy, and you’ve grown into a stunning young man. I hated the feud between our families, and had it not been for that, I would have asked this long ago. Will you eater into a triad with me and Harry, should he agree, and give us sexual exclusivity?”

 

Draco looked at Harry, nervously chewing his lip. “How do you feel about this?” He asked, unsure.

 

Harry shrugged. “You decide. This is really just between you and Bill. I’m going to have both of you either way, but being together without the others is going to be something between you two. I’m fine with whatever you say.”

 

Draco frowned. “I haven’t really gotten to explore my sexuality much, and I don’t know much about how to please someone older and more experienced, but if you’re willing to teach me, and be patient, I think that could work.” He said quietly, looking down at the rose.

 

Bill beamed at Harry, who smiled back at him.

 

Draco was shocked when Bill stood up, wrapping his arms around the blond, and kissed him happily.

 

Harry watched proudly as Draco melted into Bill’s embrace, returning the kiss.

 

Things were certainly changing, and he found that he was happy knowing that things would never be the same for any of them.

 

*****

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, eyeing the platinum ring though Harry’s left nipple. “Did it hurt?”

 

“A little.” Harry admitted, looking down at it. “But only for a second. And it wasn’t bad, just a pinch. Of course, when we got out of the shop, Bill decided to yank on it, and _that_ hurt a _lot_ more.” He snapped, glaring at Bill.

 

Bill smirked unrepentantly. “Oh, you know you like a little bit of pain with your pleasure.”

 

Draco grinned at Harry, looking pointedly at the collar that Bill still couldn’t see. “He’s remarkably astute, for a Gryffindor.”

 

Harry blushed. “Don’t you dare say another word.” He whispered.

 

Draco gave him an innocent look. “About _what_ , Baby?” He purred, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him close to whisper in his ear. “Oh, you mean the arrangement you have with my Father and Sev?” He asked.

 

Harry groaned. “Yes.” He said firmly.

 

“Mm, my lips are sealed.” Draco said. He bent and began flicking the nipple ring with his tongue, making Harry gasp and tremble.

 

“Oh, _shit_.” Harry squeaked.

 

Bill chuckled. “Oh, did I forget to mention that it feels nice when someone plays with it?” He asked. “Sorry, forgot.”

 

Harry glared at him over Draco’s shoulder. “Really hating you right now.” He said, then cried out as Draco bit him, laughing evilly against his chest when he cursed, pulling the blond’s hair.

 

Bill watched Harry and Draco playing with each other, their foreplay light-hearted and fun rather than seductive.

 

He decided to join in, walking up behind Draco and grabbing the blond around the waist, lifting him up and carrying him to the couch, dropping him on the leather with a wicked grin.

 

Draco screamed, jumping up. “Bloody fucking _hell_ , that’s _cold_!” He yelled, glaring at Bill, who was laughing.

 

“Don’t care. Get used to it!” Bill said lightly, tackling Draco and pushing him down on the couch, using his body to pin him there.

 

“Hey, get off him!” Harry shouted, pulling Bill off of Draco, causing the redhead to tumble to the floor. “I had him first!”

 

Draco blinked in surprise as Harry straddled him.

 

Suddenly, both boys were off the couch, Harry falling on top of Bill, who had pulled them down, Draco on top of the pile.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, yes! A Harry sandwich! I like this game!”

 

*****

 

Harry shivered, pulling the covers up to his neck and curling into a ball, trying to sleep in. Then, he stiffened.

 

Cold.

 

 _Very_ cold.

 

Shit!

 

He rolled out of bed and grabbed a robe, pulling it on before rushing out of the room. By the time he got to the portrait, he could see his breath misting before him and his teeth were chattering.

 

‘ _Why_ did I choose to sleep alone tonight?! Oh yeah, I wanted Bill and Draco to have a night to get acquainted, Remus is still recuperating from the full moon, and Sev is at Luc’s. I should have stayed with the twins.’ Harry mentally berated himself, trying to decide where he should go.

 

Suddenly, he stiffened, and a shudder wracked his body as he lost control.

 

//Stupid boy.// Salazar huffed in Parseltongue, closing his eyes and feeling for the closest match.

 

‘Ah, the Dragon Tamer is finally here.’ He thought, pleased, heading toward the room quickly, feeling fingers and toes rapidly numbing.

 

He paused before the portrait keeping him from his need, and glared at it. //Open before me, your Master!// He ordered in Parseltongue, and the portrait opened.

 

He swept in, startling the redhead.

 

“Angel?!”

 

“Does your little lover _really_ know how to command the castle? I think _not_ , Dragon Tamer.” Salazar sneered. //Idiot.// He hissed.

 

Charlie blinked, then coughed delicately. “You must be Salazar Slytherin, then. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He said politely.

 

Salazar chuckled. “No, you’re not. But your Vorago needs you. He is quickly fading. I am going to leave him, and you will lie with my heir immediately, do you understand?” He said urgently.

 

Charlie nodded, fear for Harry shining in his eyes.

 

Harry’s eyes closed again, then he sagged a bit and they opened. He looked around with eyes that couldn’t fully focus. “Charlie?” He asked weakly.

 

“Shh, come on, into bed, Angel.” Charlie whispered, guiding him into the bed and quickly removing both of their clothes, pulling Harry against him and kissing him.

 

Harry gasped, heat flooding his body, chasing away the deadly chill.

 

“How long?” Charlie asked against his lips.

 

“Um, I played around a bit with Dray and Bill today, but I haven’t… You know, since last night.” He admitted.

 

“Foolish Angel.” Charlie murmured, grabbing his lube and quickly lubing his fingers, sliding one into Harry.

 

Harry arched, moaning. “Oh, yes!” He whispered, tears of pleasure sliding from beneath closed eyelids. “Mm, I need more.”

 

Charlie added another, quickly stretching Harry, as the Vorago desperately pleaded for more. Finally, he was able to smoothly slide into Harry’s body, the Vorago keening as he was entered, arms and legs wrapping around his Dragon Tamer, lips seeking out Charlie’s hungrily.

 

Charlie kissed Harry gently, moving slowly and shallowly within him, unable to move much, but unwilling to break Harry’s hold on him. A slow, gentle round of lovemaking was fine with him, and if Harry needed it, he was more than able to provide.

 

Harry moaned softly, his tongue twining with Charlie’s as the kiss gentled and slowed, Charlie’s hands sliding into his hair, strong fingers massaging his scalp, making him tilt his head back, leaning into the touches.

 

“Angel, you need to have intercourse with someone at least once every twenty-four hours, and to be honest, with what Severus told me about your aura being damaged, you shouldn’t be without one of us at _all_ , at least until all the tears are healed. Instead of keeping you healthy, most of the energies you get from sexual touches are going toward healing your aura, and they won’t last as long, since so much is being diverted.” Charlie whispered, moving slowly so that Harry could take in what he was saying.

 

Harry, nodded. “Mm, okay. I won’t do it again. Faster?” He asked hopefully.

 

Charlie chuckled as Harry’s arms and legs unwrapped from around him.

 

He grabbed Harry’s arms, pinning the brunet’s arms above his head, using his other hand to slowly stroke Harry as he moved only marginally faster, teasing Harry.

 

Harry moaned, pushing back against the hand and cock that weren’t giving him the release he craved. “Charlie, you’re _cruel_!” He whimpered, struggling slightly against the hand holding his wrists together.

 

“Angel, if you struggle, I _will_ release you. Do you _really_ want that?” He warned.

 

Harry immediately stilled, raising his hips. “I want you to let me come! I’m so close!” He wailed.

 

Charlie grinned. “Oh, really? Well, I can do that.”

 

Harry moaned happily as Charlie began fisting his cock in earnest now, pounding into him hard. “Oh, thank you, thank you! More! Ah!” He gasped as Charlie’s teeth sunk into his shoulder.

 

Charlie swept his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, and that was all it took.

 

Harry came violently, his body convulsing, clamping down onto Charlie’s cock painfully as spasm after spasm wracked the small teen’s frame, sharp gasps spilling from his lips as he finally stopped, still trembling.

 

Charlie pulled him close, spelling them both clean. “Are you alright, Angel?”

 

“Mm, wonderful.” Harry sighed happily, cuddling into Charlie’s chest. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

 

Charlie frowned. “But it’s eight AM.”

 

“It’s _summer_. Shut up.” Harry complained sleepily.

 

Charlie smiled. “I guess I can sleep in today, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow (June 24, may be today for a lot of you), so I'll be taking a day off from writing and posting. This will have to tide you over until I get back from spending the night at my sister's.


	8. Severus' Foolhardy Plan

“Here, Kitten! Have some chocolate!”

 

Harry stared at the candy bar for a second, then noticed the brand. “No, thanks, Fred. I’m not hungry.”

 

Fred pouted. “You never test anything. What good are you to us?”

 

Harry scowled. “I’m your financial backer. I don’t _need_ to test products!”

 

George smirked, pulling out a vial. “How about we _all_ test _this_ , then?” He asked in a whisper, showing a vial of pale blue liquid to Harry.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked.

 

Fred chuckled. “Sexual steroid. Makes it so guys can come more than once. In a row.”

 

“If it works.” George added. “We haven’t tried it yet, but I think we have the recipe right.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the vial. “Is it _safe_?”

 

“Without a doubt.” George assured him.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, then.”

 

*****

 

Fred moaned, sliding into Harry as the teen slowly lowered himself over his cock.

 

George grabbed Harry’s hips, stilling him, then cast a charm to stretch him further. He pressed in, sliding in alongside his brother. Harry mewled, squirming, as Fred shuddered.

 

“Oh, Merlin.” George breathed, pulling out and slamming back in, and all three of them came at once.

 

Harry giggled. “I’m getting soft.” He announced.

 

George collapsed on top of Harry and Fred. “Well, it’s a failure.”

 

“Now I’m sore. We’re never doing this again.” Harry said, clenching his ass around the two cocks still buried within him. “Ever.” He added for emphasis. “There’s just not enough room for both of you in there!”

 

Fred snorted. “Hey, George, this hole ain’t big enough for the both of us.” He said in a voice worthy of an old western film.

 

Harry stared at him, horrified at the bad pun, then all three of them collapsed into laughter.

 

*****

 

Harry walked into Severus’s rooms, yawning. “Why you wanted to see me at seven in the morning, I will never know.” He grumbled.

 

Severus smirked. “I may have an idea for a way you can heal your aura before term starts.”

 

Harry snorted. “Within two weeks? I _seriously_ doubt that.”

 

“It is risky. But it can be done, and that way, you will be able to hide your condition from the student body if you choose, because you will only need to sleep with one of your matches every night, and you can go your own way during the day.” He said.

 

“Risky? _How_ risky?”

 

“If you are foolish, which seems to be your middle name, you _will_ die.” Severus said coolly.

 

“Oh. That’s not too bad.” Harry said lightly.

 

Severus glared at him. “Do not agree to this unless you understand that it is potentially _fatal_ , and are prepared to use the common sense that I _hope_ is in you somewhere.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright. So, what’s the plan?”

 

“If you allow one of the founders to possess you, I believe they would be able to divert the energies you receive from your matches so that instead of the small amount currently being redirected into healing your aura, ninety percent would go to the healing process until it is fully repaired, thus leaving you in control of your own body again, hopefully without any more mishaps.” He said, hoping that Harry had the sense to ask the question that would prove that he was understanding the concept.

 

“But wouldn’t I need to have sex _constantly_ if I did that?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. ‘Close enough.’ “No, idiot. That is not the only thing that gives you sustenance. Kisses, caresses, hugs, any form of caring directed at you will give you a small measure of energy. You _will_ , however, need to be in the presence of one of your matches until your aura is healed. If you are alone, you will weaken, and die. Quickly. Faster than you’d be able to find someone to save you.” He said softly. “It is a great risk, one that I do not offer lightly. But in order to keep you out of the spotlight, and because your need for our presence could be used against you, I think the end justifies the rather extreme means.”

 

Harry nodded, thoughtfully. “How will I know if it worked?”

 

Severus smirked. “I will need you in here once a day, whenever you can make it, to check how far your aura has healed. When the healing is complete, I will tell you.”

 

Severus watched the young man begin pacing, staring at his feet as he obviously weighed his decision. On the one hand, he would be free to live his life normally, well, as normally as Harry Potter could, but at the same time, it could just leave him dead, instead. It was a tough choice, but when all was said and done, Severus felt that it would be worth the risk. Harry would just have to use what brain he _did_ have for the next week or so.

 

“Okay.” Harry decided. “I’ll let Salazar take over, since he seems to know what he’s doing with this ‘Vorago’ business, so I think he’ll be able to figure it out.”

 

Severus nodded. “Alright. Do it.”

 

Harry gulped. He closed his eyes and called out mentally to the castle, hoping it would work. ‘Salazar Slytherin, if you can hear me-’

 

“Ah, Severus Snape. We meet again. Can’t say I’m terribly _pleased_ , being a dour man, and all. One must keep up appearances, after all.”

 

“Of course.” Severus said, amused. “I just came to an agreement with-”

 

“So I heard.” Salazar interrupted. “It’s the biggest load of _rubbish_ I’ve ever heard, and worthy of Godric himself.” He snapped, then smirked. “So it will probably work.” He sat in front of the fire and fell into a meditative state with ease, letting his consciousness slip past the state where he would have been unable to return had he still been alive, and traveled through the pathways of the body, heading for Harry’s magical core.

 

He stopped, staring at the pulsating white mass, that was shifting and moving, small amounts of it being siphoned off into Harry’s aura, slowly helping it to heal. Salazar latched himself onto a large portion of the mass and _yanked_ himself out of Harry’s body, dropping the mass as he hit Harry’s aura, knowing that it would cause a bit of a leak in Harry’s magical core, and his aura would be a bit overpowering at first, but it would repair faster that way, and magic always refilled itself, in a month or two.

 

“Ah!” Harry fell forward, head hitting the stone floor of Severus’s rooms.

 

“Carus?!”

 

“Bloody hell, did he have to be so _violent_ about it? I’ve been magically _raped_ , for all the gentleness he showed!  Right bastard.”  


Severus couldn’t stop the chuckle from leaving his lips. “Magically raped?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry growled. “And just so you know, I feel like I’ve just been kicked in the bollocks. By a centaur.” He snapped. “I hate you right now.” He said, turning and heading out of the room.

 

“You shouldn’t be alone right-”

 

“I’m going to Draco. I don’t want to be near the cause of my battered dignity right now!” Harry said. “It still stings!”

 

He rushed to the Slytherin common room, banging on the door. Bill opened it, then pulled him in. “Your prayers have been answered, for _he_ has arrived!” He said dramatically, bowing to Harry.

 

Harry smirked. “What have you been smoking, and is there any left?” He asked wryly.

 

Draco jumped up from the couch, flinging himself at Harry and kissing him everywhere his mouth could reach. “Oh, thank _Merlin_ , Baby, I missed you so much! Save me! He’s a nymphomaniac!” He said frantically, pointing at Bill. Then he pouted. “My arse is broken.” He finished sadly.

 

Bill frowned. “Well, you weren’t complaining last night.”

 

“But I was this morning.”

 

“No, you weren’t.”

 

“Since when is ‘ow, stop, I’m sore, you’re _killing_ me’ _not_ counted as complaining?” Draco snapped.

 

Bill shrugged. “Since now.” He said. “Here, you nancy boy.” He said, chuckling, handing Draco a pain potion.

 

Draco smiled, then downed it, sighing as his ass finally stopped burning. “Oh, _much_ better.”

 

“ _Better_ than Harry? I’m flattered.”

 

“Keep talking, and you’re going to be _dead_.” Draco growled, wrapping his arms around Harry and walking—well, stumbling, really, since their feet were tangled—with him to the couch where he pushed the brunet down, climbing on his lap and doing a wonderful impersonation of a leech attached to someone’s neck with his mouth.

 

Bill watched the two, interestedly. “Love, if you keep letting him do that, you’ll be wearing turtlenecks till Christmas.” He said.

 

“No, I won’t.” Harry said.

 

Bill raised an eyebrow, pulling up his shirt to show Harry the dark purple mark on his chest. “Yes, you _will_.” He confirmed.

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s head and pulled it off his neck, hearing an audible ‘pop’ as Draco’s suction was broken. “Hey, I’m only claiming what’s mine!” The blond whined.

 

Bill sighed. “Harry deserves a less visible mark, like the one you gave me.”

 

“Oh, on the thigh? Alright, then.” Draco slid off Harry’s lap and knelt between his legs, opening his trousers and pulling them off.

 

Harry grinned. “You know, I like the direction this is heading! Hey, Draco, with that kind of suction, you must give _amazing_ head!”

 

Draco smirked up at him, pulling Harry’s cock out and chuckling. “Let’s find out, then, hm?” He asked, taking as much of Harry’s length into his mouth as he could, while Bill sat on the couch next to Harry, kissing the dark-haired boy and playing with the nipple ring through his shirt.

 

Harry melted bonelessly into the couch, savoring the attention he was receiving from his two matches. “Mm, mrfl hrm.”

 

Bill raised his head. “What?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

 

Harry reached for him. “No, don’t stop! It’s _good_!” He whined, guiding Bill’s mouth back to his own.

 

He growled into Bill’s mouth as Draco’s already impressive suction increased, sending him over the edge.

 

Draco pulled off of Harry’s cock, wiping his mouth. “Ugh, Baby, I thought I told you _not_ to do that.”

 

Harry smiled down at him dazedly. “In your dreams.” He said.

 

“It was yours, too, you moron.” Draco shot back, unable to hold back a grin.

 

“I don’t recall that.” Harry said innocently.

 

*****

 

“Remy!” Harry cried out happily, then moaned as Draco bit into his neck and pulled Harry’s hips back on his cock hard.

 

Remus laughed. “Busy, I see.” He closed the door to the Slytherin common room behind him. “Will there be enough of him left over for me when you’re done?” He asked Draco, watching appreciatively as Harry bounced happily on the blond’s cock, his own waving around in front of him.

 

“I… Think so.” Draco ground out, guiding Harry’s hips as he plunged into the tight body over and over, panting.

 

Remus smiled. “Mind if I watch?”

 

“You already are.” Draco pointed out, gasping and tensing as Harry cried out, his cum shooting out of his cock, landing on the stone floor.

 

Draco groaned, holding Harry close as his cock pulsed, releasing his seed into Harry’s tight body. “Fuck, Baby. You’re so hot.” He whispered in the boy’s ear.

 

Harry smiled happily, leaning back and wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, leaning back for a kiss, feeling soft hands slide around his chest to toy with his nipples.

 

Remus licked his lips. “Beautiful display, boys. Thirty points each.” He joked.

 

Harry chuckled, standing and casting a cleaning charm on the mess he had left on the floor. “Oops.” He said coyly, glancing up at Remus before lowering his eyes again. “I made a mess, didn’t I?”

 

“It’s not a problem, since you cleaned it.” Remus said, playing along. “Like a good boy.”

 

Draco sighed, content. “I think I need a nap, now.”

 

Harry giggled. “But, Dray, we have company.”

 

“Right. Would you mind entertaining alone, Baby?” He asked, giving Harry a quick kiss.

 

Harry sighed. “No. I’ll go with Remy and let you sleep, shall I?”

 

Draco nodded. “After three rounds, I would hope you’d realize that I have nothing left to offer you. You’ve pumped me dry.” He added, looking down at his limp cock. “Wonder if I can ever get hard again?”

 

“Want to find out?” Harry asked, reaching for it.

 

“ _No_!” Draco shouted, jumping back. “Give me some time to heal before you jump me again! You’re worse than Bill!” He said, horrified.

 

Harry pouted. “Fine. I’m going to go hump my Werewolf, then.”

 

“Go ahead, have fun, I’ll see you when I’m done being dead.” Draco returned, smacking Harry’s bottom affectionately as he headed for his bed.

 

Harry giggled again, putting his clothes back on. “What are the plans for today?” He asked Remus.

 

“Well, Cub, after we see Severus, I was going to take you to get a new wand. One that can better work with your powers now that you’ve discovered your inheritance. When you receive one, your magic changes, sometimes a little, sometimes drastically. It’s best to get a wand that can utilize the new makeup of your power to its maximum effect.” He said, holding Harry’s hand and leading the small teen out of the common room and to Severus’s chambers.

 

Harry smiled. “I think that’s a good idea.” He said happily.

 

Severus was waiting for them, obviously having been warned by Remus that they were coming. “Hold still, Carus.” He said, sweeping his wand over Harry’s body and looking closely at the tears in  his aura. “Fantastic. They’re healing wonderfully. You should be fine in no more than three days, if you keep on the way you have been. What have you been doing?”

 

Harry smirked. “Draco. And Bill. Repeatedly. In different positions. With vigor.” He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Severus sighed, covering his eyes with one hand. “Why do I even bother? He’s a moron.” Severus said to himself.

 

Harry walked up to Severus, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Kiss?” He asked hopefully, his eyes wide and innocent.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, chuckling. “A very cute moron, of course.” He amended, kissing Harry deeply. “Go, Carus. Get yourself a new wand.”

 

Harry pouted. “Can I go to Lucius’ tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Why not? Now, _go_.” He said, pushing Harry toward Remus.

 

“I’m going, I’m going. Geez.” Harry said, chuckling as he grabbed Remus’ hand. “Let’s go!” He chirped.

 

Remus shook his head, smiling. “You switch between moods far too fast for me to keep up.” He said in an amused tone.

 

Harry smiled up at him. “I know. It’s part of my charm.”

 

*****

 

Harry bit his lip, looking at his new wand. He was rubbish at transfiguration, so maybe this wand was best for him, but… He still didn’t like the thought the wand was boosting his abilities artificially. He wanted to be good at it on his own merits.

 

Remus brought him back to Hogwarts and led him to his rooms, guiding Harry to his bed. “I missed you, Cub.”

 

Harry smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You don’t have to stay away from me just because it’s the full moon, you know. I read about Vorago who have Werewolf matches, and the Werewolf is incapable of hurting them. Even when Moony takes over, you’d still be safe for me to be around, because Moony can’t hurt me. And afterwards, I think you’d enjoy having me here to take care of you, and to prove that I love all of who you are, regardless of what you look like. You could be weak as a babe, and at death’s door, and I’d still love you. I want you to let me prove myself.”

 

Remus sat next to him, taking in his words. “I’m not sure you understand, Cub. The Wolfsbane potion only keeps me from _seeking out_ human flesh. If it were _offered_ , even with the potion, I’m not sure if I’d be able to resist. It still isn’t safe.”

 

“And Moony would _never_ hurt me. Even _without_ the potion, Remy. You need to understand that.” Harry said firmly. “I’ll be here next full moon, welcome or not. If you can’t trust yourself the way I do, I’ll just have to force you to see.”

 

Remus sighed. “How about you wait a few months? You can stay with me once I’ve had time to get my head around it. But if I start getting dangerous, I want you to promise me that you’ll leave immediately.”

 

Harry smiled. “I promise. And when I’m still here the next morning, I want your promise that this defeatist attitude will disappear and you’ll swallow your pride and let me take care of you while you’re in need.” He said.

 

Remus chuckled. “If I must.”

 

“Good.” Harry said, satisfied. “Now, I want you in me.” He declared, falling back on the bed, arms held out to his sides.

 

Remus laughed, casting spells to rid them both of their clothes and laying atop Harry, holding him close, lips meeting gently as they both sighed, kissing each other deeply.

 

Harry wrapped his legs around Remus’ waist, pulling the man in close and breaking the kiss to nuzzle his neck affectionately, breathing in his scent. “Mm, I love the way you smell.” He breathed.

 

Remus chuckled. “Like old man and sweat?”

 

Harry glared at him. “You aren’t _old_! And sweat isn’t all that bad, you know.” He added teasingly.

 

Remus smirked. “Especially when it’s well-earned.” He agreed.

 

“I want to earn some _now_.” Harry murmured, rolling his hips, causing his cock to rub against Remus’, teasing them both.

 

Remus slid down to bring his face level with Harry’s chest, biting and sucking at one nipple while his hand came up to gently rub and flick the other, making Harry gasp at the sudden stimulation.

 

Harry whined when the touching stopped, only to look down to find that Remus was now eye-level with his prick. He watched, transfixed, as the man opened his mouth and took him to the root, swallowing around the head. Harry threw his head back, letting out a loud wail. “Fuck! Do that again!”

 

Remus was more than happy to oblige. He sucked Harry, bobbing his head eagerly, deep-throating Harry and swallowing over the head of his cock every few minutes. He loved tasting Harry. The teen would shiver and gasp, occasionally yelling or moaning, his head thrashing on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut and back arching when he couldn’t help but thrust up.

 

Remus reluctantly pulled away from Harry’s hardness, grabbing his lube and quickly slicking three fingers. He worked the first two into Harry, stretching him, then added the third, making sure that Harry could take his cock.

 

Harry pushed back on the three fingers, clenching down on them, trying to get more stimulation than they were able to provide. “More, Remus! I need _more_!” He panted, unabashedly pleading.

 

Remus slicked himself and thrust into Harry, both of them stiffening at the quickness of the move, as they both cried out, twin shouts of pleasure filling the room. “Merlin, Cub! So tight!”

 

“Yes, yes, just _move_! Please! Feels so good!” Harry sobbed, wrapping his legs back around Remus, holding the man close as he began to move, slowly thrusting into Harry and pulling out, running his hands through Harry’s hair reverently.

 

“How could you ever love me?” Remus asked softly, more to himself than Harry. “You’re so beautiful. You could have anyone, and here you are, with me.” He whispered in wonder. “Why?”

 

Harry smiled, holding onto Remus’ shoulders to pull him close and whispering, “Because you love me for me. And I love you for you. That’s something we both need.” He said, then kissed Remus, tightening on him before he broke the kiss and slid his hands down to Remus’ ass. “Now, please, fuck me hard.”

 

Remus growled at the words, grabbing Harry’s hips and pounding into him hard, silently cheering when he found an angle that made Harry yelp or shiver or, dear Merlin, let out one of those sexy mewling noises he loved so much!

 

Harry arched his back, words of love and encouragement and some unintelligible gibberish falling from his lips as his brain disengaged, leaving his mouth free to do what it would as his mind floated in a haze of pleasure and his body thrummed with approaching release. He suddenly seized up, his body arching back as far as it could, and he _screamed_ , his brain fairly exploding as he fell into unconsciousness, leaving Remus, his brain fogged up with his own afterglow, to stare down at Harry’s limp body, covered in his own cum, Remus’ seed leaking out from where they had just been joined.

 

Remus chuckled, cleaning them both and curling up beside Harry to wrap his arms around the teen. “Love you, Cub.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Mm.” Harry sleepily replied, smiling and cuddling closer, not even opening his eyes as he replied. “Love you, Remy. G’night.”

 


	9. Double Dommed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more, so this is the last chapter that is all made up of the original fic. The next chapter will be mostly old content, but some of it will be new. That being said, it will be taking a back burner to my other works, so I will update it sporadically, when I get a new chapter completed.

Harry smiled, walking into Charlie’s house and looking around. “Nice.” He said, giggling when he heard crashing and laughter from the sitting room. “I’m assuming the party is in there?” He asked.

 

Charlie groaned. “Yes, and I think my punch bowl just got decimated by the twins.” He said, holding back wry laughter.

 

Harry kissed him, then ran into the room, stopping at the sight that greeted him.

 

Draco was covered in punch, and it had dyed every stitch of clothing, and his hair, light pink. He looked ready to commit murder.

 

Harry ran up to him and lowered his mouth to the blond’s neck, licking up the punch. “Mm, yummy Draco.” He said, then cast a cleaning charm. “No killing the twins.” He said, shaking his finger at Draco. “I need them.”

 

Draco snorted. “You only need _one_. Can’t I just kill _one_ of them?”

 

Fred and George were on the other side of the room, animatedly talking to Severus in an effort to look innocent, who looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

 

Harry giggled. “Come on, we need to rescue Sev.” He said, pulling Draco over to the dark-haired man. “Severus, can I sit on your lap?” Harry asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

 

Severus walked over to a chair and sat down, pulling Harry down on him. “There. Be still.” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

 

Draco smirked at them, flicking the crest dangling in the hollow of Harry’s neck, then walked over to pull Bill onto the loveseat, cuddling with him.

 

Harry looked across the room and gasped, his eyes widening.

 

“I think we may be able to come to an agreement.” Lucius said, then leaned forward to capture the Werewolf’s lips with his own.

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, moaning softly as the aristocrat pulled him close. “Mm, I despise purebloods.” Remus gasped out against Lucius’ mouth.

 

“I despise Gryffindors.” Lucius returned smoothly.

 

“Bite me.” Remus snarled, nipping at Lucius’ lower lip.

 

Lucius pulled Remus’ hips flush against his, letting the Werewolf know just how much the blond was affected. “I most certainly will.” He said lowly, pausing when he heard someone loudly clearing their throat.

 

Remus turned his head to see everyone sitting in the middle of the room, staring at them. He blushed and let Lucius lead him to the group, where they sat on the floor next to the loveseat.

 

Harry smiled. “You two look cosy.”

 

Lucius smirked. “We’ve discovered mutual hatred can be a powerful aphrodisiac.” He explained.

 

Severus chuckled, nuzzling the back of Harry’s head in agreement.

 

Harry leaned back to whisper in Severus’s ear. “I want them all to know.” He said.

 

Severus froze, turning his head to look into Harry’s serious eyes. “Know what?” He asked, just to be sure.

 

Harry silently took his hand and placed it on his throat, pressing Severus’s palm against the crest and snake hanging from his collar. “I think a few of them already suspect something.” He said for Severus’ ears only.

 

Severus looked up and caught Lucius’ eyes. “Harry wants to tell them.” He said, sliding his hand down, displaying the collar to Lucius, who looked at Harry for a long moment.

 

“If you do this, there is no going back, and we do not share, unless it is our choice alone. And you will have to behave in front of them as you do for us alone, if they are to know.” He said firmly. “That is the rule, Pet.”

 

Harry raised his chin proudly. “I want it, Master.”

 

There were a few gasps as Lucius smirked and stood. “Harry wears my collar.” He said to everyone else, standing next to Harry, and all eyes fixed on the collar they could finally see. “He belongs to Severus and myself, though we are forced to share his body with you. We do, however, claim joint ownership of his _obedience_. Up, Pet.” He said to Harry, who stood. “I am a bit displeased that you decided to broach the subject in front of people. For that, you will get a spanking. Only five, though.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “From you, Master?” He asked hopefully.

 

Lucius smirked. “While I am angry about where you began this, I am proud of you for _how_ it was done. This is not truly meant to be a punishment.” He explained.

 

Harry beamed at him. “Yes, Master!” He said happily.

 

“Severus, could I use your chair?” Lucius asked.

 

Severus nodded, and stood, letting Lucius sit. “Robes up, and lay over my lap, Pet.”

 

Harry flipped his robes up to bare his ass, and laid facedown over Lucius’ lap, ass in the air.

 

Several groans were smothered at the sight.

 

Lucius smirked and raised his hand, bringing it down on the white bottom with a satisfying ‘crack.’

 

Harry gasped. It stung, but it wasn’t as bad as the paddle had been.

 

Lucius smiled, rubbing the pink mark that was blooming on the fair skin. He lifted his hand again, smacking the other cheek.

 

Harry gasped again, feeling himself start to harden as Lucius rubbed the area tenderly. Another slap was added to the first cheek, and Harry bit back a moan.  The next slap was to the second cheek, and Harry was unable to hold back he soft moan that spilled from his lips.

 

Lucius smirked, spreading the cheeks with one hand and looking at the tiny pucker hidden between them. He raised his hand and sharply smacked it, causing Harry to cry out in pleasure and buck into his lap. He chuckled. “Up, Pet.”

 

Harry stood, his robes falling back down as he did so.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry flushed, nodding. “Yes, Master, very much. Thank you.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Of course. You may go and play with anyone, but you will not come. Do you understand?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Master.” He turned and noticed Draco was raising his eyebrows suggestively. He walked over, sitting in between Draco and Bill, chuckling when George walked up to him and kissed him, massaging his now-hard length.

 

Draco began nibbling at his neck as Bill reached up to tug at the nipple ring that only Severus and Lucius had not discovered yet.

 

Harry shivered, his erection becoming painfully hard at the different forms of stimulation. He wrenched his mouth away from George and shook his head. “Too much! Please, stop!”

 

All three of his Matches froze.

 

Harry sat there, panting as he tried to rein in his desire, trying desperately not to come.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Do you need the spell, Pet?” He asked.

 

Harry turned to him, pleading with his eyes. “Will I get punished for it?” He asked warily.

 

Lucius sighed. “You’re young. I’ll let it slide this once.” He turned to Severus. “If you will.”

 

Severus pointed his wand at Harry and cast the spell.

 

Harry felt the constriction around the base of his cock and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Masters.” He said happily.

 

Severus smirked and walked up to him, grabbing his cock. “You’re coming to the manor with us tonight.” He said softly, then kissed Harry hungrily.

 

Harry whimpered when he pulled away, panting. “Yes, Master.”

 

Fred and George pulled him onto the floor and pulled his robes off of him.

 

Severus stared at the nipple ring, wide-eyed. “Carus, what is this?” He asked, tugging gently on it.

 

Harry gasped, then smiled up at him. “Do you like it? Bill took me to get it a few days ago.”

 

Fred moved over so Lucius could see what they were discussing.

 

Lucius stared, his eyes darkening. “Pet, that is unbelievably sexy. I approve. Severus?”

 

“I am more than happy with it.” Severus said, pulling Harry’s hair slightly, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. “However, next time you will consult one of us first.”

 

Harry licked his lips. “Yes, Master.”

 

Severus nodded and walked over to Charlie, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. “Thank you for allowing us to bring this utter depravity into your home.” He said softly, smirking.

 

Charlie arched back, wrapping his arms around Severus’s neck. “Oh, I’m more than happy to do this anytime. Would you let me join in sometime when you have Harry?” He asked.

 

Severus leaned down to trace his tongue around the shell of his ear. “In what role?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Charlie shivered. “I’d happily join Harry in his submission to you two.” He said quietly, moaning when Severus kissed him softly.

 

“I think we could arrange something for you both.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry tumbled out of the Floo, stumbling briefly before he found his footing again, blushing.

 

“Strip.”

 

He briefly looked at Lucius, surprised at the command, but readily obeyed.

 

Severus watched, a small smirk playing on his lips as Harry quickly divested himself of his clothes. “Head to Lucius’ bedroom, the same one we were in before. You will lie facedown on the bed, with your eyes closed, and you will not move from that spot unless we tell you to do so. Do you understand?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, Master.” He said eagerly.

 

Lucius swatted him on the ass. “Go.” He said fondly. “We will be there shortly.” He called after the boy, who was almost running to the room in his eagerness to prove that he was worthy of enjoying this night.

 

“He’s obedient tonight.” Severus remarked approvingly.

 

“He is at that, and I wonder just how far he’d let us take him. Do you think he’d… Surely not. Not _yet_ , at least. Do you think?” Lucius asked, the wicked gleam in his eye leaving no doubt in Severus’s mind as to what, exactly, the blond was alluding to.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes, his cock giving an interested twitch as he pondered the possibility. “He might. Do you want to try? He’s young, yes, but I think he’ll be able to handle it.”

 

Lucius smiled evilly. “Oh, I most definitely want to _try_. But he will not have the spell. It would give him too much of an advantage.” He began, leading the way toward his room. “He’ll most likely wilt at the second entry, so it’s not like he’ll have a head start, or anything. Quite the opposite.”

 

Severus sighed. “Very well. But can we leave anything else for tomorrow? We don’t want to push too far, after all.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Fine, Severus. Have it your way. But I’ll demand a full weekend in recompense.”

 

Severus glared at him. “We’ll have the boy tomorrow morning, as well! Is that not enough for your voracious appetites?!” He snapped.

 

Lucius turned, grabbing Severus’s shoulder and slamming the man back against a wall, pressing his body against Severus to hold him there as his chest heaved. He leaned in until Severus was wondering if he were about to be kissed. He was almost disappointed when he wasn’t.

 

“You know very well what I want, Severus.” Lucius whispered, sliding his hand into Severus’s hair. “And if you won’t give it to me in the privacy of my home, while we are alone, I will demand it while I have another sub present.”

 

Severus growled at him, thrusting his hips forward in a desperate bid to free himself. It didn’t work. “I’m _not_ a sub!” He snapped.

 

“No.” Lucius agreed. “You aren’t. You _are_ , however, a _switch_. And you will submit to me once again or this will be done my way. Now, choose. The full production, or a weekend with me.” Lucius’ voice turned into a seductive purr. “You, under me, bound and gagged, completely at my mercy.” He paused to lave his tongue over the delicate shell of Severus’s ear. “And revelling in it.” He finished, hips rolling forward to press his hardness against the potions master’s.

 

Severus gasped, his eyes falling shut as he groaned. “You, Master.” He whispered, turning his face away in shame.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Still playing the part of the innocent? Perhaps you should join Harry in his submission. Your innocence to his licentiousness would be a delicious mix.”

 

Severus glared at Lucius’ back as the man preceded him down the hall.

 

“Come along, Severus. We don’t want to keep Harry waiting.”

 

*****

 

Harry lay down, closing his eyes as he waited for either Lucius or Severus to make their presence known. He shivered, feeling the cold air on his back, and gasped when a soft, warm hand made contact with his lower back.

 

“Ssh.” Lucius whispered. “You wouldn’t want me to have to gag you, after all.” He warned.

 

Harry bit his lip to forestall any further noises.

 

Severus’s rough hands slowly cupped his ankles, sliding up to knead his ass, Harry breathing heavily through his nose so as to keep completely silent.

 

Lucius gave Severus a pleased look, both eyebrows raised as his expectations were exceeded. “So very responsive, you are, Pet. And yet, you hold back so readily when asked.”

 

Harry nearly sobbed as Severus’s hands were removed and suddenly there was a tongue tracing a wet trail up his spine.

 

“Pet,” Lucius purred, “You can make noise now.”

 

Harry whimpered, burying his face in the pillow to smother his cries of pleasure as the tongue began heading downward again, then continued, brushing over his entrance, slowly pushing in, then drawing out. “Master!” He cried, eyes clenched shut as he fought against the urge to open them and see what Lucius was doing as Severus tongued his tiny entrance.

 

“Severus?” Lucius inquired.

 

The wicked tongue stopped and as hot breath teased his hole, Harry barely made out the words: “He’ll need to connect visually.” Spoken softly against his skin, as teeth closed over his tender flesh, making him jerk and gasp.

 

Lucius sighed in disgust. “You take all the fun out of this.” He complained.

 

Severus chuckled lowly. “And you’re a sadistic bastard, but do you hear me complaining?”

 

“Yes, actually.” Lucius countered. “Right now.”

 

“Alright, if you’re so bored, how about you take over here?” Severus decided.

 

There was a shifting of the mattress as the two men traded places, Lucius taking up the space between Harry’s spread thighs.

 

Harry held his breath as he felt hands spread him again, Lucius’ this time, and then he gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head behind closed lids. Lucius’ tongue was in him, fully, and Harry was starting to wonder if it was even possible for it to be _that_ long, and then it widened and lengthened, and Harry _knew_ that Lucius was using some kind of archaic spell meant to be a form of horrible torture. He writhed, whimpering, as that wicked tongue fucked him slowly, not letting up as he moaned and whined, pleading without words for mercy.

 

Just as he was about to give in and suffer the consequences of premature ejaculation, strong hands cupped his face and he felt thumbs sliding along his cheekbones. He sighed happily, focusing on those hands and the imminent orgasm was thwarted.

 

“Carus.” Severus whispered, almost reverently. “Open your eyes. Let me see them.”

 

Harry opened his eyes, looking at Severus’s face through a haze of pleasure.

 

Severus smiled, seeing the half-lidded eyes foggy and distant. “He has a wonderful talent, doesn’t he?” Severus asked huskily.

 

Harry moaned, then shivered as the tongue brushed his prostate. “Evil.” He said breathily.

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed, hearing the exchange, and his tongue paused, shifted, then rammed into Harry’s prostate, making the boy shriek and jump. He chuckled, spelling his tongue back to its normal size and withdrawing it from Harry’s loosened and slick entrance. “He’s ready for us.” He said smugly.

 

Severus picked up Harry’s limp form and cradled him against his chest, lying down with Harry atop him. “I need you to remember when we were discussing our preferences.” He said softly. “Do you remember exactly what was said?”

 

Harry nodded, his brain slowly working again.

 

“Good.” Severus said. “You need to sit on my cock, lean forward against me, and hold. Completely. Still.” He said warningly. “And for Merlin’s sake, _don’t_ tense up, no matter what. Can you do that?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he gulped, realizing what they were going to do. He nodded, raising himself up and straddling Severus.

 

Lucius cast a quick lubrication charm as Harry sat back on Severus’s hard shaft, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he watched that tight hole devouring his best friend’s cock.

 

Harry groaned, leaning forward and kissing Severus.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, holding the teen against him as Lucius slicked his own cock and slowly began pushing in alongside him.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he froze, no longer participating in the kiss. Severus pulled his mouth away from Harry’s and whispered in his ear. “Relax. Be calm. You can handle it.”

 

Harry began shivering, trying hard not to tense up, but both Lucius and Severus were large, and while Severus was thicker, Lucius’ cock was certainly not far behind in that department.

 

Lucius held Harry’s hips tightly, pushing forward with agonizing slowness, fighting the urge to just ram himself home and be done with it. In the future, he’d be able to, but for now, he’d have to restrain himself, or he’d never get this chance again.

 

Harry whimpered as Lucius’ cock finally stopped, and the blond sighed in relief. “He took all of me.” He said softly, meeting Severus’s eyes.

 

Severus stared up at the man, stunned. “ _All_?” He asked in disbelief.

 

Lucius nodded, gritting his teeth. “Yes, _all_ , damn you! Now _move_ , or I shall be forced to _hex_ you.” He snapped, sweat beading on his brow.

 

Severus pulled out a tiny bit, then pushed back in just as slowly, groaning when Lucius repeated the action, their cocks pressed tightly together inside Harry.

 

Harry gasped, his cock springing back to life as the two men found their rhythm, never stilling. Harry sobbed in pleasure, feeling the constant motion of the two cocks within him, and whimpered desperately as Lucius’ teeth closed on the side of his neck, right above the collar.

 

Lucius pulled away, licking the mark as he felt his release quickly approaching. He reached around and found Harry’s leaking shaft, and smirked. “No coming until we say, Pet.” He warned.

 

Harry whimpered and nodded, tears streaming down his face at the pain and pleasure he felt, all of it coalescing and threatening to overwhelm him. “Master.” He choked out, further acknowledgement beyond him.

 

Severus locked eyes with Lucius and nodded, signalling that he was about to come as well.

 

In a well-practiced move, both men stilled, pulling back as one, and thrust home, coming in thick spurts inside their sub.

 

“Come now, Carus.” Severus demanded, and Harry cried out, his back arching, Lucius wrapping strong arms around his chest and capturing his mouth, swallowing his wild cries greedily.

 

Harry sighed as the two men pulled out, positioning Harry between them and wrapping one arm around him as they spelled themselves and Harry clean, then Lucius charmed the covers over their bodies.

 

“We’ll have to do this again.” Harry said, sleepily, grinning.

 

Lucius and Severus met each other’s eyes, smirking.

 

They most definitely would.

 


	10. Hate Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, the last scene wrote itself, and some things about Vorago that come to light took ME by surprise as well, but I like it, so just go with it. Haha. It's been a while since this had been worked on, it was bound to undergo SOME changes this time 'round.

Remus smiled, folding up the letter and tucking it in his pocket as he saw Harry and Severus enter the Great Hall, Severus looking very smug and Harry looking very… Abused, really, would be the best word, but Remus doubted that the teen had been unwilling.

 

He had rope burns on his wrists, love bites all over his neck, his lips were red and puffy, and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly, a small grin on his face as he headed toward Remus, sitting next to him with a sigh and a wince.

 

“Hey.” Harry said softly, reaching for a croissant. “I’m dead, I think.” He said lightly.

 

Remus chuckled. “Killed you good, did they, Cub?” He asked, passing the butter to Harry, earning a thankful smile.

 

“Yeah. If I had known that utter depravity felt _this_ good, I’d’ve been doing it _years_ ago!” He said, shifting as the ache in his backside distracted him. “Ow. Or maybe not.” He amended.

 

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Go too many rounds? I don’t remember you being too bad off after all of us.”

 

Harry blushed. “Well, they, um…” He ducked his head. “They kind of… Shared me.” He admitted.

 

Remus frowned. “Well, _yes_ , when you have two Doms, they kind of _have_ to… _Oh_.” Remus said, feeling himself blush a bit. “Well, that’s… Unexpected. Did you like it?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry turned crimson and nodded shyly. “It was pretty nice, even though it kind of hurt. They just lay with me after, stroking me and telling me how good I did. I think that was my favourite part of it all.”

 

Remus smiled. “That’s good. Lucius asked me to spend the night at the manor tonight, so do you have someone to spend the day with?” He asked.

 

Harry smirked. “Oh, are you gonna have hate sex? I wanna hear about it!”

 

“We might. However, I don’t see why I should tell _you_.” He joked.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “One should always be agreeable, especially to the main provider of one’s nookie.” He teased.

 

Remus laughed. “I’ll put it in a pensieve for you, shall I?”

 

Harry grinned. “By all means, if it ends up being a juicy memory!”

 

“So, how are you going to keep busy?”

 

Harry sighed. “I’m going to track down Fred and convince him to take a nap with me. By any means necessary. Heavy petting may follow the nap.”

 

*****

 

Harry sighed happily, wriggling under the covers further, burying his head in Fred’s chest. He had argued with the other man until George came upon them and, seeing Harry’s plight, had decided to play guardian angel.

 

Meaning, he cast a sleeping spell on Fred and levitated him into the bed, then smiled at Harry, who thanked him.

 

Harry snuggled up to the sleeping body and finally went back to sleep, cursing Lucius’ habit of getting up ridiculously early.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes, feeling refreshed, and saw Fred glaring at him.

 

He smiled.

 

Fred’s eyes narrowed, and he pinned Harry beneath him, leaning down to kiss the younger Gryffindor. “I am _angry_ with you.” He said.

 

“I can tell.” Harry replied evenly.

 

“You don’t seem to be _worried_ about it.”

 

Harry grinned. “That I’m not.” He agreed.

 

“I’m going to kill George.”

 

Harry pouted. “Hey, I need _both_ of you! No fair killing each other!”

 

Fred sighed. “Well, he deserves it.”

 

“You don’t like sleeping with me?” Harry asked in a small voice, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

Fred looked at Harry in shock. “No, Kitten, I _love_ sleeping with you!” He said, pulling Harry into his arms and holding him close. “Just not by force.” He added softly.

 

Harry nodded glumly as a tear slipped down his cheek. “Okay. I’m sorry.” He said pathetically.

 

Fred sighed. “I love you more than anything in this entire world, Kitten. I’d gladly sleep with you anytime, but I wanted to head to Hogsmeade for some shopping today.”

 

“George is doing it. He took your list and his, and he said he’ll get the things you wanted.” Harry said, his tears stopping as he felt Fred’s fingertips gliding through his hair.

 

“Well, that’s good, at least. Anything you wanted to do today? Besides sleep?”

 

“Hm, now that you mention it… We should go see Sev about my aura.” Harry said, stretching. He fell back against the pillows. “But I don’t really wanna.” He added.

 

Fred laughed, laying beside the teen and pulling him into his arms. “So we cuddle instead?” He suggested.

 

Harry giggled. “Sounds like a plan!”

 

*****

 

“Gods, I _despise_ you!” Lucius snarled the second Remus came through the Floo, grabbing the man and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

 

Remus growled and bit Lucius’ bottom lip hard. “Fucking Death Eater!” He snarled, shoving the blond onto the floor and straddling him.

 

Lucius sneered. “I was under Imperius!” He replied, grabbing a handful of Remus’ hair and yanking, baring the Werewolf’s throat and sinking his teeth into the vulnerable skin.

 

“Don’t fucking _lie_ to me!” Remus shouted, breaking Lucius’ hold on him and grabbing his hands, pinning them above his head. “I don’t bottom!” He hissed.

 

Lucius gritted his teeth. “Neither do _I_!” He replied, gathering all his strength and flipping them over, freeing his hands and using them to pin Remus’ shoulders against the floor. “A Malfoy _never_ bottoms!”

 

Remus smirked. “Oh? So, am I to assume that Draco is illegitimate? Let me guess, you couldn‘t keep Narcissa satisfied?” He asked smugly.

 

Lucius snarled, backhanding Remus. “Don’t talk about my son like that!”

 

Remus grabbed Lucius’ long hair, pulling on it harshly, forcing the man to bend backwards or risk losing it. “Fuck. You.” He whispered dangerously.

 

Lucius grabbed his wand and spelled their clothes off, then cast a stinging hex at Remus’ hands, making the man release his hair with a curse. “Not today.” He replied smugly, casting lubricating and stretching spells on Remus and plunging in.

 

Remus shouted in rage, bucking against Lucius in a futile attempt to dislodge the man. The man was well-endowed, but luckily Werewolves were stronger than usual. “Asshole.”

 

Lucius sucked in a breath, pulling out and thrusting back in. “And a very nice one it is.” He replied through gritted teeth. “For an animal.”

 

Remus gasped as Lucius hit his prostate. “Funny, I didn’t think you were into bestiality.” He panted, pushing back against the thrusts. “Is that all you’ve got? Harder, pretty boy!”

 

Lucius growled, grabbing Remus’ hips and pounding into him.

 

“Ah, _fuck_!” Remus screamed.

 

The door to the study opened. “Father, are you okay? _Oh_.” Draco said, taking in the scene. “Okay, then. I’ll leave you to it.” He said calmly, shutting the door again.

 

Remus’ cock throbbed at being caught in the act, and he came with a howl.

 

Lucius chuckled. “No stamina? I expected _more_ from you.” He said, then groaned as the undulations of Remus’ passage forces his orgasm from him and he collapsed.

 

“I could say the same.”

 

Lucius grabbed Remus’ face in his hand and kissed him hard. “Get cleaned, get dressed, and get the _fuck_ out my house.” He growled.

 

Remus chuckled. “ _I’m_ taking _you_ next time.” He promised.

 

Lucius stood, looking aristocratic even naked and post-orgasmic. “In your dreams, Wolf.” He sneered.

 

*****

 

“Hm. Looks like you’re healed already.” Severus said, pocketing his wand.

 

Fred and George grinned. “Great, that means”

 

“That you don’t have to miss out on school!”

 

Harry groaned. “I really don’t mind missing the first few days of class, Sir.” He said hopefully.

 

Severus smirked. “You will be present. You have double potions your first day.”

 

Harry sighed. “I know.” He said glumly.

 

*****

 

“So… You’re telling me that you’re in a very strange relationship with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Snape _and_ both the Malfoy men?!” Hermione asked, while Ron stared at Harry, speechless.

 

Harry flushed. “You forgot Moony.” He said softly.

 

“ _Bloody hell_!!!” Ron shouted. “You’re screwing half my family _and_ the Malfoys?!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “And _that_ , Hermione, is the reason for the silencing charms.” He said. “Yes, Ron. Do you know what a Vorago _is_?”

 

“Of _course_ I know, but… Malfoy?! Malfoy _senior_?!” He shrieked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Yes, to both. And Severus.”

 

Hermione sighed. “And Dumbledore is _okay_ with this?” She pressed.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Er, well, he doesn’t know about Lucius or Severus, for obvious reasons.”

 

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “Well, if it’s keeping you alive, then we really have no choice but to learn to live with it, I suppose.”

 

Ron shook his head. “Barmy. Completely barking.” He said softly. “You don’t mind if I still hate them?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Why not? Makes for great sex!” He said.

 

“ _I don’t want to hear that_!” Ron shouted, face turning the same shade as his hair.

 

Harry and Hermione laughed.

 

*****

 

“Needless to say, he didn’t take it too well. But he’s agreed to let it be so long as he can still hate Draco and Lucius. And, I think, Severus, too.” Harry told Bill in amusement as they cuddled on the couch.

 

Bill chuckled. “That’s only to be expected, Love. He’s not used to having to share you with so many others. He’ll get over it, eventually.”

 

“I’m going to try to avoid bringing it up until he has time to get used to the idea, I think.” Harry said.

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Bill said approvingly. “Give him time to ease into it.”

 

“I wonder how he’d feel if he knew the twins did _everything_ together. Including me.” Harry quipped.

 

“Best not tell him that.” Bill advised. “He’d spill to Mum or Dad, and they’d never forgive you.” He warned. “Leave them to their rather unconventional relationship and just count yourself lucky to be included in it.”

 

“Speaking of unconventional relationships, we _are_ allowed to do things without Draco, right?” Harry asked, toying with the top button of Bill’s shirt.

 

Bill chuckled. “We are, but make sure you’re prepared to _never_ hear the end of it from him.” He warned.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ll just make myself scarce and give you two some time alone and then take him out later, just him and me. Keep it even.” He told the redhead.

 

“I suppose that’s one way to smooth ruffled feathers. So what did you have in mind? Though I can hazard a guess.” Bill said, curling his fingers over the hand toying with his shirt button.

 

“Can we..?” Harry asked, searching his eyes a tad hesitantly. “I mean, I understand if you don’t _want_ to, it’s not like I _need_ it right now—”

 

Bill laid a finger over Harry’s lips. “It’s fine. I _always_ want you, Harry. You can come to me whenever you want to, it doesn’t have to be a _need_. If it’s not a good time, I’ll tell you, but I’m obviously not doing anything right now, so of _course_ we can.” He stood and tugged on Harry’s hand. “Come on, let’s do this in bed.”

 

Harry stood and they went into the bedroom and undressed, watching each other.

 

Harry managed to get his clothes off first, since Bill had still been wearing shoes when they entered the room.

 

The redhead cursed when he noticed that Harry was already naked and removed the rest of his clothes with nearly comical alacrity, hopping on one foot as he pulled off his last sock and falling backward—thankfully onto the bed. “Ha! There!” He declared, tossing the sock onto the floor with a flourish.

 

Harry laughed and joined him, pushing him back into the pillows and kissing him. “That was a wonderful performance. I especially liked the part where you fell onto the bed. Good aim.” He commented.

 

Bill flushed. “Yes, well, I meant to do that.” He remarked sheepishly.

 

Harry hummed. “Oh, I believe you.” He said with mock sincerity.

 

“Come here.” Bill urged Harry, rolling the teen underneath him and pressing ardent kisses into the side of his neck, from pulse point making his way to the side of Harry's jaw. He realized he could feel a few stray hairs dusting the skin. He hummed. “You're going to need to start shaving soon.” He commented mildly.

 

“Really?!” Harry asked excitedly.

 

“Yep. So you've at least beaten _Draco_ in that regard.”

 

Harry frowned. “Hey, do you think Draco's better-looking than me?” He asked.

 

Bill shook his head. “No. Where is this coming from?” He asked, gently running his fingers over Harry’s cheek. “No, not at all. Draco has a more _classical_ beauty, the pale good looks and alabaster skin, but you have beauty, too. You have golden skin all over, and you’ve got something not many other people can boast: those bright green eyes. They’re the kind that draw people in, they’re gorgeous, and I could easily, and quite _happily_ , drown in them. _Never_ think you aren’t as pretty as him, because you are both _equally_ as beautiful in _my_ eyes.” He said fervently, then leaned in and claimed Harry’s mouth in a kiss.

 

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders, wrapping legs around his waist as well.

 

Bill chuckled into the kiss, cupping one buttock and using his other hand to reach for the lube. He found the small vial and got it open, dipping two fingers in and spreading the lube over three fingers, bringing them to Harry’s entrance. “Ready?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yes, yeah, do it.” He breathed.

 

Bill pressed one finger in, watching as Harry closed his eyes and teeth sunk into his lower lip.

 

“Alright?” He checked.

 

“Mm.” Harry confirmed. “It’s good, keep going.” He said, eyes opening and locking with Bill’s.

 

Bill eased in a second finger and, upon seeing no sign of pain in Harry’s face, added the third quickly.

 

Harry arched back and met the intrusion willingly. “I’m _ready_ , Bill, just _do it_!” He urged.

 

“Alright, here we go.” Bill lubed himself and slid home, slowly and carefully breaching Harry’s body.

 

Harry moved with him, giving in and letting himself just _feel_.

 

Bill began to move and watched Harry completely give himself over to his instincts. He realized quite quickly that he wasn’t having sex with Harry the _teenager_ anymore; this was Harry the _Vorago_ he was dealing with. A side of Harry that was seldom seen since he’d claimed all of his Matches in a wild display of marathon sex. “Are you still with me, Harry?” He asked, not slowing, but eyeing the teen’s face speculatively.

 

Harry bared his teeth and growled lightly, then undulated his body in a way no _human_ could replicate.

 

Bill’s eyes widened. “O—kaay, so that’s a _no_. Got it.” He said lightly, continuing to move. He had a suspicion that any other response would see him injured or dead. ‘Really, _Charlie’s_ the one used to dealing with deadly creatures, this is _his_ arena!’ He thought, speeding up.

 

Harry purred and his eyes dropped to half-mast and he licked a stripe up Bill’s neck, then nibbled at his pulse point as he moved with the redhead.

 

“So long as all you want is sex, I can accommodate you.” He told the Vorago, who seemed to listen to him. “If you want more, you’ll have to look elsewhere, because I haven’t really studied Vorago much.”

 

The creature purred again, and redoubled its efforts to meet Bill’s thrusts.

 

Bill grabbed Harry’s hips and guided his movements, letting the Vorago move the way he wanted to when their opinions differed, in order to preserve his health.

 

He sped toward completion, racing the Vorago, and reached down to help him along.

 

A clawed hand shot out to grab his hand and pull it away from Harry’s cock, and the Vorago let out a soft growl.

 

Bill’s eyes widened, and he drew his hand back. “So you want to come untouched. Okay, that’s cool. We’ll do that, then.” He said agreeably.

 

The Vorago tilted its head back and keened as Bill came, and the creature joined him in release, untouched.

 

Bill watched in surprise as the Vorago drew in a deep breath, its eyes seemed to glow for a moment, and then the green orbs slid closed and his claws retracted as his body went completely lax.

 

“And _naptime_. Awesome.” Bill whispered, rolling off of Harry and collapsing next to him. “No one is going to believe this when I tell them. I’ll have to provide pensieve proof.” He muttered, throwing his arm over his face. “But that was _wild_.” He breathed with a grin.


	11. The Weekend

“Come, Severus, let's get you fed before we begin. You _remembered_ not to eat dinner before coming here, didn’t you?” Lucius checked, tugging gently on the lead attached to Severus' collar.

 

Severus' collar didn’t see much use these days, but Lucius and Severus had an agreement that the white leather collar was solely for Severus, and no one but him and Lucius and Roger, the man who had fashioned it, had ever touched it. No one else ever _would_ , as Severus submitted to Lucius alone.

 

“Yes, Master, I remembered.” Severus answered softly, following two steps behind Lucius.

 

Lucius hummed, the small sound rife with satisfaction. “Good boy. Cattie has prepared roasted duck with assorted vegetables, none too soft for hand-feeding, of course, and rye rolls, since you see so little of your favourite bread at Hogwarts. You've more than earned a treat. There are even some of your favourite dark chocolates for dessert. I picked them up yesterday.” He told the man, leading him into the dining room and sitting at the head of the table, indicating the cushion next to his chair where Severus was to kneel.

 

Severus knelt, and felt himself flush. It had been so long since he had properly submitted, he felt a little unsure of his place. He was glad Lucius was easing him back into things, because he needed the slow build-up to find his footing in old territory.

 

Lucius sat and waited patiently while Cattie served the food, giving him generous portions and sparing not a glance for the Potions Master kneeling beside her Master. She knew how things went when Mister Severus was in his collar, and she had no desire to anger her Master by addressing his sub directly.

 

Once Cattie left, Lucius picked up a tender piece of duck with his fingers, forgoing the cutlery as he did so rarely. He preferred to hand-feed his subs, though once they were done, he’d feed himself with fork and spoon. He never ate with his hands, but he was willing to get a little messy for his subs.

 

He held out the piece of meat to Severus, watching those pale lips part and sharp, though crooked, teeth closed on the meat, gently taking the offering from his hand. The tongue darted out to lick his fingers clean of the juices, and Lucius smiled. “ _Good_ boy.” He murmured. “More?”

 

Severus nodded. “Please, Master.” He added, the praise helping him to slip back into his familiar role.

 

Lucius fed Severus half of each offering, occasionally offering a sip of wine, holding the glass down to Severus’ level. They had tried in the past to share the wine in a more intimate way, from mouth to mouth, but though the _thought_ was romantic, the reality of it was a bit too messy for their tastes.

 

Once the meal was finished, Lucius took up the small plate of dark chocolates Severus favoured. “Would you rather have dessert here, or should we retire to bed?” He asked.

 

Severus eyed the candies with keen interest. He rarely bought them for himself, but Lucius was fond of spoiling him, and almost always had them when they’d made plans together. “In bed, Master.” He said after thinking it over.

 

Lucius smiled, letting Severus know he’d chosen right, and took up the lead in his free hand. “Then up, Severus. Let’s get to bed, and you can have your dessert, while I get started on _mine_.” He purred, leading the other man away from the table and toward his bedroom.

 

Severus flushed, even though Lucius couldn’t see him. The man had noticed Severus’ tendency to flush before he had developed his Occlumency shields enough to overcome the habit, and had remarked after they had started playing that it was a shame Severus never blushed anymore, because it had looked “so fetching” on him.

 

Severus had made it a point to drop his shields enough to allow the colour to rise in his cheeks when the urge arose, if only while he and Lucius were playing. It was a point of pride for both of them that Severus was only that trusting with Lucius.

 

They got to the bedroom and Lucius unclipped the lead from Severus' collar. “Up on the bed. On your back.” He ordered.

 

Severus obeyed, getting comfortable in the soft bed, reclining against the myriad of pillows Lucius had on his bed.

 

“I think, first, we will get dessert out of the way. Then there will be a special treat for you, since you’re being so good for me.” Lucius set the plate down on his nightstand and went to get something out of the chest at the foot of his bed.

 

Severus eyed the rope in Lucius' hands as the man brought it over.

 

“Arms up, and wrists together.” Lucius ordered.

 

Severus assumed the position, and eyed Lucius as the rope was wrapped securely around his wrists, binding them together and to the headboard of the bed. He tested them and found that he was quite unable to escape.

 

“I doubt you will need it just yet, but safeword?” Lucius checked.

 

“James.” Severus replied quickly.

 

“And your pause?” Lucius questioned further.

 

“Lily.” Severus said in a softer tone.

 

Lucius nodded. “Good. Open up.”

 

Severus opened his mouth and Lucius reached over to pluck a chocolate from the plate, bringing it to Severus' mouth and feeding it to the man.

 

Lucius smiled tenderly as Severus hummed softly, chewing a few times and then pausing to savour the candy as it slowly dissolved in his mouth. “I'm glad you still like them. It’s been some time since you've had them, I bet.” He said.

 

Severus nodded as he swallowed. “Four months, Master.” He answered.

 

Lucius’ brow quirked. “The point, my dear, was rhetorical. Will I have to gag you tonight?” He asked.

 

Severus flushed and shook his head.

 

“Good. Open up again.”

 

Severus kept silent aside from the small sounds of pleasure he made each time a new chocolate was placed in his mouth, and they finished half the plate before Lucius decided that was enough. “I will have Cattie bag the rest of these up for you to take back to Hogwarts with you when you leave.” He said, reaching up to untie Severus' wrists. He gently rubbed them until circulation returned to the hands, then leaned in for a quick kiss. “Time for a bath.”

 

Lucius led Severus into the ensuite, drawing a bath. He added bubbles and sandalwood essential oil to it, and Severus quirked a brow.

 

“You _never_ use sandalwood.” He remarked.

 

Lucius smiled. “This bath is just for you. I already made sure _I_ was clean. But I intend to give you a night you'll enjoy, and I want to be certain you’re ready for me.” He explained.

 

Severus undressed and stepped into the bath at Lucius' urging. He reclined in the scented water and smiled at Lucius. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a bubble bath.”

 

Lucius smiled tenderly. “I know. You neglect to give yourself even the smallest of luxuries, and you _do_ deserve it. So it’s my job to pamper you when I have the chance.” He told the man.

 

Severus hummed as Lucius wet the sponge and drew it over his neck.

 

Lucius painstakingly cleaned Severus' body, taking care to avoid his cock, then set the sponge aside and dipped his hand into the water, closing it around Severus' cock. “You may come whenever you wish.” He told the man as he began to stroke him. “But you will warn me first.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Severus gasped out, arching into the touch.

 

Lucius hummed happily, tightening his hand minutely and sliding up to run his fingertips over the tip. He watched Severus’ face as the man flushed with arousal, face pinking more as Lucius continued to stroke.

 

Severus moaned helplessly as his hips jerked up, and he whimpered before choking out: “Master, I’m coming!”

 

Lucius tightened his hand and pumped him through his orgasm.

 

Severus trembled and pulsed, coming hard as Lucius continued to stroke him until his orgasm ended and Severus went boneless and lax.

 

Lucius stroked his dry hand through Severus' hair until the man regained his breath. “Come, love, out of the bath. You still owe me your body. Tonight isn’t _all_ about _you_. It’s about _us_ , too.” He reminded his sub.

 

Severus climbed out of the bath and they returned to the bed.

 

“Back on the bed, face down this time.” Lucius said, picking up the rope.

 

Severus groaned as Lucius used a diffindo to sever the rope in two. That was a sure indicator that Lucius was planning on binding at least one leg, unless he tied down both and left his hands free. Either way never boded well for Severus.

 

Severus lay down and Lucius quickly pulled one leg over to the post at the bottom of the bed, securing it and grabbing the second one to do the same with it.

 

“Keep your hands up near your head at all times. You are not to come. Hold it back, love. I trust that you can do it.” Lucius encouraged. He then pulled Severus’ buttocks apart and dove in.

 

Severus cursed, grabbing at the pillow under his cheek. Lucius' skilful tongue always caused him to lose control. He realized that Lucius was going to push him, and he was probably going to fail.

 

Lucius chuckled against his hole, licking him and tongue-fucking him, though he was only going in a miniscule bit. For now. But Severus knew about his spell to increase his tongue’s size to better utilize it.

 

Severus moaned and rocked against the bed.

 

Lucius raised his head to warn, “That’s not going to help you hold back, and you know it.” before returning to his previous employment.

 

Severus stilled and whined softly, turning his head to bury his face in the pillow.

 

Lucius' tongue widened and lengthened, delving deeper than it had before. He found the prostate and flicked his tongue over it rapidly.

 

Severus yelled into the pillow and raised his head to shout, “Master, you’re so cruel!”

 

Lucius hummed his agreement as he continued to torment Severus.

 

Severus moaned helplessly and buried his face again.

 

Lucius quickened his licking and began to thrust his tongue again.

 

Severus let out a high-pitched whine of defeat as he convulsed and began to come.

 

Lucius paused, pulled back, and reached under Severus to confirm that Severus had succumbed. “You couldn't hold out for twenty minutes of rimming?” He asked in smug amusement, casting a quick cleaning charm.

 

“Not when you use that bloody _spell_!” Severus snapped, flushing hotly.

 

Lucius' eyebrows rose. “Backtalk, forgetting who you are addressing, and coming without permission. That’s fifteen.” He flicked a spell at Severus' ass and Severus cursed.

 

That spell sensitized his ass and the spanking hurt _so_ much more.

 

Lucius laid the first punishing blow and Severus flinched. It stung something _fierce_ , and he dreaded the coming spanking he'd earned.

 

Every blow only made his ass sting more, and it was starting to feel hot and oversensitive by the time Lucius finished.

 

Lucius traced over his reddened ass and smiled. “This should help you hold back for the next part."

 

Severus felt the man untie his legs and rolled when Lucius prodded at his side.

 

Lucius tied his hands again. “Be good for me.” He whispered into Severus' ear before he positioned himself and slid in.

 

Severus moaned and lifted his hips.

 

“Very good, love.” Lucius praised him, running a hand through his hair. He continued his movements, aiming for Severus' prostate.

 

“Master! Right there!” Severus cried out, hands clenching spasmodically.

 

Lucius continued to hit his prostate, occasionally thrusting in deep and rolling his hips, causing Severus to let out low moans.

 

Severus felt his climax approaching, and choked out, “Can I come, Master?”

 

“I suppose. Come for me, my beauty.” Lucius said.

 

Severus arched back and shouted out as he came.

 

“Good boy.” Lucius praised. “Now it’s _my_ turn.” He grabbed Severus' hips and let loose, fucking him at a brisk pace.

 

Severus moaned and writhed in over-sensitized delirium.

 

“Just—a bit—more!” Lucius choked out and thrust in deep, letting out a relieved sigh as he finally found his release. He reached up to untie Severus' hands and dropping the rope by the side of the bed to deal with later. He cleaned them both with a spell, then pulled Severus close and kissed him. “Get some sleep. You'll need it.”

 

Severus hummed and snuggled closer, drifting off easily. He knew he had tomorrow to come, before they would spend Sunday on aftercare.

 

He was rather looking forward to it.


	12. Draco's First Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had to be reminded this actually existed after working on some other stuff for a while. It shouldn't happen again, but no promises, I can be very scatterbrained at times, and this isn't my most popular work, so I sometimes forget about it. I'll try to keep up on it, so hope for the best!

“And you slept together without me.” Draco said flatly.

 

“And that’s why we're both going to go out with you separately. A triad doesn’t _always_ involve all three members every time we do something, after all. We can do things together even if one member is away at the time.” Bill said reasonably.

 

Draco pouted. “Fine. But _you_!” He pointed at Harry. “ _You're_ taking me where _I_ want to go. I know _you_ can afford it.”

 

Bill laughed. “Hey, better you than me, Love.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “Traitor.” He muttered.

 

Draco looked mollified. “And there will be sex after both dates. _Without_ the other party.” He added.

 

Harry chuckled. “Alright, we can do that.”

 

“Good. You're taking me out first.” He said, pointing to Bill. “I need to decide where I want to go with Harry. That will take a few days.”

 

“Fair.” Bill said. “Tomorrow, then?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Yes, tomorrow will work.”

 

“We'll have to do ours next weekend.” Harry reminded him.

 

“I know. Keep Friday evening free for me, will you?” Draco asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure.”

 

*****

 

“A lunch date?” Draco asked sceptically as Bill held out his arm for a side-along Apparition. “That doesn’t _sound_ very romantic. More like a first date kind of thing.”

 

Bill chuckled. “It’s a picnic date, and they can be romantic. I brought wine.” He said.

 

Draco hummed noncommittally, but he looked interested. “I’ve never had a picnic before.” He said in slight interest.

 

“Thought you might not have. It'll be nice, you'll see.” He Apparated them to a park near a lake. They were on a hill, looking over the water.

 

“Nice view.” Draco said.

 

“It’s a Wizarding Park, so no bugs and no need to hide anything.” Bill explained as he pulled a basket out of his pocket and re-sized it. He took out the blanket and spread it over the ground, casting sticking charms at all four corners.

 

Once he was done, Draco sat down on it. “So, what are we having?” He asked.

 

Bill smiled and pulled out items, re-sizing them as they came out of the basket. First was a large loaf of freshly-baked bread, made just that morning, along with a platter of butter and cheeses of various kinds.

 

Draco hummed. “Promising.” He said.

 

Next to cone out was a large container of skewers.

 

“Really?” Draco asked, unimpressed.

 

“Wait and see, you'll love them.” Bill said with a smile.

 

A large bowl of cucumber and tomato salad followed, and Bill pulled out the last item of food—chocolate covered strawberries.

 

Draco grinned. “Predictable, but romantic. I approve.” He said.

 

“Glad it meets with your approval. Shall we?” Bill asked, conjuring two wineglasses and pulling the wine out of the basket.

 

Draco smiled at him. “Yes, let's.” He said happily.

 

Bill cut the bread and handed a slice to Draco. “Butter, cheese?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Definitely cheese. Maybe butter later. But not right now.”

 

“What kind of cheese?” Bill asked.

 

Draco looked over the selection. “Is there gouda?”

 

“There is.” Bill selected a slice and handed it to Draco.

 

Draco ate a few bites, then asked, “What was it like, having so many siblings?”

 

Bill laughed and took a sip of his wine before answering. “It was heaven and hell.” He said. “I was the oldest, so I got most of my stuff new, when we could still afford it. But I got in trouble—a _lot_ —for not watching the others, particularly Fred and George. They were _always_ getting into trouble, and I was expected to help keep them in line, which was a full-time job and _then_ some, and I was also supposed to keep an eye on Charlie and Percy. They were a little bookish when they were little, always reading about dragons, for Charlie, and everything else, for Percy. The dragon fascination never really went away. I love all my siblings, don’t get me wrong, but they'd get on my nerves a lot, too. By the time the twins came along, I had gotten too used to Charlie and Percy’s calm demeanours and they threw me for a loop. But there’s always love there. I wouldn’t give up a single one of my little brothers or sister. They all mean the world to me.” He smiled at Draco. “You’re starting to get there, too. I’m falling for you fast.”

 

Draco flushed and took a sip of his wine while he composed himself. “I'd have liked a sibling, I think. I was always so lonely growing up an only child.”

 

“We fought a lot, too, it wasn’t all sunshine and daisies. But it was nice to have them around most of the time.” Bill said.

 

Draco finished his bread and eyed the skewers. “So, what are these made of?” He asked, opening the container and picking one out.

 

“Olives, tomato, salami, cheese tortellini, mozzarella, artichoke hearts, and basil. The tortellini is coated in Italian dressing and a bit of hot sauce, so be prepared for a bit of a kick there. They're _really_ good, I think you'll like them.”

 

Draco hummed noncommittally and began eating one. He got to the tortellini and bit into it. His eyes widened, and he hummed again, this time in approval. “That _is_ good.” He said, impressed despite himself.

 

Bill laughed. “I’ve impressed a Malfoy! Never thought this day would come, to be honest!” He said.

 

Draco simply raised a brow and held out his wine glass for more wine as he continued eating the skewer with the other hand. “Keep in mind, you still have to impress me in _bed_ , and I’m afraid after last time, the bar is set rather high. You'll have to _earn_ that one.”

 

“Harry didn’t have any complaints.” Bill returned with a smile. “I’m confident in my abilities there. I’m not worried.” He grabbed a skewer and popped the olive into his mouth.

 

Draco smiled. “We'll see.” He said evenly. “You think you’re such hot stuff. I'd better enjoy tonight, is all I have to say.”

 

Bill drained his glass and refilled it, saying calmly, “Oh, I'll surprise you, I’m sure,” as he did so.

 

“Promises, promises.” Draco murmured. “I hope you saved a few tricks.”

 

Bill's smile was still present, though he said nothing more about it.

 

Draco supposed he'd just have to wait and see if the man had anything special planned for tonight.

 

*****

 

Bill pulled Draco into his rooms and slammed the door, pinning the blond back against it as he kissed him. “You're a horrible _tease_.” He accused.

 

Draco gave him a small smirk. “You knew the plan. If I’m giving you sex after, does it _count_ as teasing?”

 

Draco had decided that he was going to suck all the chocolate off the last strawberry before eating it, slipping it in and out of his mouth as he sucked, moaning the whole time.

 

Bill has watched, transfixed, as he fellated the berry, the buzz the wine had left him with turning into a _need_ to have the blond underneath him, making those sweet sounds for a different reason. Bill wanted to _earn_ those moans. _Own_ them.

 

Bill leaned down and began to suck a mark into Draco's skin, right where his neck met his shoulder. It would be visible, but Draco was the type to _enjoy_ the curious stares it would inspire.

 

Harry, on the other hand, tended to eschew the limelight, and would be embarrassed by visible marks during classes.

 

Draco hummed and threaded his fingers through Bill's hair. “Mm, so _soft_. You've _wonderful_ hair.” He said.

 

Bill chuckled against his skin and gave it a sharp nip. “I've a wonderful _cock_ , too, and it's ready and waiting for you.” He promised.

 

“Bed. I want to see this _wonderful cock_ of yours.” Draco said.

 

Bill picked him up and Draco yelped, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck. “Don’t you _dare_ drop me!” He snapped.

 

Bill laughed as he carried him to bed. “I won’t. You’re not heavy.” He assured the blond. He gently lowered him to the bed. “Get those clothes off while I take care of mine.” He said.

 

Draco undressed, watching Bill remove his own clothing. He had a broad, muscular chest, and only a light dusting of hairs on it, as fiery red as his hair. When he removed his trousers, Draco licked his lips. His cock was thick and heavy-looking, red and engorged from the teasing Draco had done. Draco remembered how it had filled him last time, and was struck by the need to have it in him again.

 

Bill was eyeing Draco like he was a tempting banquet, and Draco supposed he was in for a treat, since Bill looked like he was about to _devour_ him. Bill lowered himself onto the blond and kissed him deeply. “I have something I’ve been wanting to try, and I figure you’re the better choice to test it out with, since Harry already _has_ two Doms, and I don’t want to usurp their place. I doubt they’d appreciate it.”

 

Draco's brow rose, and he looked interested. “Oh?”

 

Bill reached under his pillow and drew out four silk ropes. “I want to tie you to the posts. If at any time you want out of the ties, just tell me.”

 

Draco smiled. “I like it. Let's do that.” He said eagerly.

 

“I thought you might.” Bill carefully tied Draco's hands to the top posts, then tied his feet to the bottom ones, checking to make sure the ties weren't too tight. “Ready?” He asked.

 

“And willing.” Draco confirmed, squirming a bit in his bonds.

 

Bill leaned down to suck on a nipple, flicking his tongue over it before saying, “You know, _you'd_ look awfully good with a nipple ring, too.”

 

Draco smiled. “ _I'd_ look good with _anything_.” He said. “But a nipple ring sounds intriguing. I might get one.”

 

Bill hummed and took the nub into his mouth again, scraping his teeth over it and making Draco hiss in a breath. He laved the pain away with his tongue, then moved on to the other nipple, already peaked and waiting for him.

 

Draco moaned and wriggled under him, struggling against the ropes mildly. “Merlin, I want to touch you!” He said. “This is the most _delicious_ torture _ever_!”

 

Bill finished with the second nipple and moved down further. “It’s about to get _much_ worse.” He promised darkly, then took Draco's cock into his mouth.

 

Draco mewled and tried to raise his hips, but his legs were tied too tightly for him to get much lift. He went limp in his bonds, moaning softly and enjoying the sensation that he was being granted.

 

Bill deep-throated him for a little while, driving his lust higher and higher, then pulled off and grabbed his wand. “This may feel weird.” He warned, then cast a spell that lubed and stretched Draco.

 

Draco shifted. “Definitely _weird_.” He agreed. “Going to finally fuck me now?” He asked. “I’ve only been waiting _all day_.”

 

Bill laughed and slid in, kissing Draco as he did so.

 

Draco moaned into the kiss. He wanted to wrap his legs around Bill, but since he couldn’t, he settled for rocking his hips as much as he could to urge the man to move.

 

Bill didn’t disappoint. He set a fast pace that had Draco crying out with every other thrust, and his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. There was one wrapped around his cock, while the other alternated between his nipples, pinching one before rubbing over it, then giving the same treatment to the other before it moved to his hip, holding him in place so Bill could fuck him more deeply.

 

Draco could feel his orgasm bearing down on him, rushing in like a freight train, and arched his back as well as he could when it hit, screaming his release to the heavens.

 

Bill came with a soft moan after him, then asked, “Did I put up a silencing charm when we got back?”

 

Draco grinned widely. “I don’t think so.”

 

Bill sighed. “Well, we'll just have to hope no one was passing my rooms just now.”

 

Draco yawned. “Untie me and let’s sleep. I'll leave at five AM. Only Blaise will be up, and he can be trusted to keep my secrets.” He said.

 

Bill chuckled and reached for the ropes.


End file.
